Złośliwość rzeczy martwych
by wierszokleta
Summary: Jongdae prześladuje złośliwość rzeczy martwych a YiXing stara się jedynie mu pomóc. [ EXO/bromance/XingDae/Lumin/ChanBaek/Taoris/kaisoo/chanhun ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Witam wszystkich po długiej przerwie :) Początkowo miał to być one-shot ale zważywszy na długość, postanowiłam go podzielić. Dzięki temu to ff zyska trzy rozdziały. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, oczywiście liczę się z tym, że mogą się gdzieś tu znajdować błędy, których nie udało mi się wyłapać. Także proszę o konstruktywną krytykę. Miłego czytania!

* * *

Chen nie pamięta dokładnie dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkał Laya. Kojarzy ten dzień jak przez mgłę, czasem wydaje mu się, że widział już tysiące wersji tamtych wydarzeń. Jedyne czego jest pewny to to, że była to zima. Pierwszy wtorek stycznia, który spędzał w Seulu razem z przyjaciółmi. Śnieg prószył już od kilku dni zasypując drogi, zimny wiatr szczypał żartobliwie przechodniów w nosy i policzki, jednak nikt się nie śmiał. Uciekali przed nim, chowali się w klimatyzowanych budynkach, pędzili przez ulicę zakutani po samą szyje. To dla tego aż tak się wyróżniał idąc w samej skórzanej kurtce i ześlizgującym się co chwilę szalikiem z ramion. Nie stawiał też tak szybko kroków jak inni, szedł powoli delektując się otoczeniem, chłonąc je. Z uśmiechem na ustach pozwalał chłodowi ogarnąć swoje ciało, zamknąć w szczelnym kokonie. Dopiero kiedy zbliżał się do kawiarni, w które miał spotkać znajomych zapiął kurtkę i obwiązał szyję szczelnie szalem. Nie chciał aby się martwili, szczególnie D.O zawsze panikował, że ten będzie chory. Później oczywiście jego spekulacje okazywały się trafne ale Chen nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Zresztą on często się wyłączał i to właśnie takim sposobem wpadł na niego. Zachwiał się chcąc utrzymać równowagę ale jak wiadomo, powszechna jest złośliwość rzeczy martwych, oblodzony chodnik naprawdę musiał go nienawidzić, bo Chen poślizgnął się tracąc równowagę. Plecak zsunął się z jego ramienia lądując na ziemi a w ślad za nim poszedł szalik i telefon trzymany przez niego w dłoni. Instynktownie zamknął oczy szykując się na bliskie spotkanie z podłożem ale zamiast twardej ziemi poczuł otaczające go ramiona. I to nie takie zwykłe a silne i naprawdę wygodne ramiona. Łapiąc się przodu kurtki nieznajomego wypoziomował swoją postawę stając prosto na nogach. Jednak dopiero po chwili puścił poły kurtki i cofnął się o krok. To co zobaczył wstrząsnęło nim na tyle, że niefortunnie znów poślizgnął się na lodzie tym razem nieznajomy także go złapał. Poprowadził go kawałek dalej na nieoblodzony chodnik i wręczył mu jego zguby.

-Przykro mi ale z twojego telefonu to już chyba nic nie zostanie.- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco a Jongdae wydawało się, że świat się na chwile zatrzymał, ten mężczyzna miał w sobie to coś.

-N..nie szkodzi. Poradzę sobie...

-Jestem już spóźniony, więc to dlatego tak gnałem nie patrząc się na nikogo. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.- dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie znajomy miał torbę przewieszoną przez ramię. Wystawał z niej blok z białymi kartkami i jakieś pędzle. W dłoni wciąż trzymał jego telefon.

-Ja powinienem przeprosić, prze zemnie jesteś spóźniony jeszcze bardziej.- było mu wstyd. D.O miał rację, kiedyś przez swoją nie uwagę wpadnie w tarapaty.

-Nic nie szkodzi. Teraz muszę już iść ale obiecuję, że naprawię twój telefon i oddam Ci go.- Chen mógł już tylko patrzeć jak tamten w biegu odwraca się do niego aby mu pomachać a później skręca za róg jakiegoś budynku. Ciemnowłosy był zbyt oczarowany i oszołomiony by pobiec za nim i wziąć swoją własność, mógł tylko patrzeć w przestrzeń z plecakiem i szalikiem w ręku. Po chwili otrząsnął się i ostatni raz odwracając się za siebie ruszył w stronę domu. Tamtego dnia nie dotarł do kawiarni.

Chociaż możliwe jest też, że to była sobota a nie wtorek i, że to lato a nie zima. Drzewa miały by koronę pełną soczystej zieleni a ciepły wiatr rozwiewałby jego spocone włosy. Słońce znajdowałoby się na samym środku nieba i grzałoby niemiłosiernie. W tedy też Jongdae wpadłby na nieznajomego w drodze bezpośrednio do domu Baekhyuna niosąc ręku pucharek lodów i telefon. Nieznajomy w tej wersji także ratuje go przed upadkiem niszcząc przez przypadek jego telefon i odchodząc w pośpiechu zabiera go ze sobą obiecując oddanie.

Jedyne co łączyło każdą z wersji była stolica Korei Południowej, miejsce, które Jongdae równocześnie pokochał i znienawidził. Uważał bowiem, że ludzie w stolicy nie zwracali uwagę na naturę ich otaczającą. ich wzrok zatrzymywał się tylko na migoczących bilbordach i wyszukanych wystawach, nie umieli spojrzeć dalej. Za każdym razem też jego telefon ucierpiał na ich spotkaniu a on stał oczarowany nieznajomym. I takich wersji było jeszcze więcej ale Chen odnosił wrażenie, że tylko jedna była prawdziwa. Jednak w tej wersji nie spotykał nieznajomego ani w zimę ani w lato tylko w niewdzięczną jesień pełną nieporozumień...

。。。

Zegar właśnie wybijał osiemnastą kiedy Chen szybkim krokiem zmierzał w stronę centrum. Pogoda robiła się coraz gorsza, wiatr przybierał na sile a temperatura malała. Zbierało się na burze a Jongdae święcie przekonywany przez przyjaciół, że dziś z nieba nie spadnie ani jedna kropelka wody, nie zabrał ze sobą parasola. Miał na sobie tylko koszule i bluzę z kapturem a czuł, że to mu nie pomoże ochronić się przed deszczem. Zatrzymał się na przejściu czekając aż światło dla pieszych zmieni się z czerwonego na zielone. Omiótł niebo kolejnym spojrzeniem, przeklinając gdy poczuł kroplę deszczu na nosie. Chen był osobą, która kochała naprawdę wiele rzeczy, nie przeszkadzało mu zimno zimy czy upały lata, kochał je ale deszczu nie potrafił strawić. Przy każdej takiej pogodzie jego humor pogarszał się i poprawić go mógł jedynie śpiew. Jednak nie mógł zacząć śpiewać na środku ulicy jak idiota. Ludzki wstyd jeszcze posiadał.

Puścił się biegiem gdy tylko pojawiło się zielone światło. Pędził na złamanie karku do najbliższego sklepu aby się w nim schować. Potrącał przy tym przechodniów, jego plecak telepał się niebezpiecznie na boki przez co przedmioty w nim były narażone na zepsucie. W momencie, w którym Chen wbiegł do pierwszego lepszego lokalu deszcz zaatakował ze zdwojoną siłą. Teraz bezwstydnie uderzał kroplami w szare zabudowanie miasta zmywając z bloków brud dnia codziennego.

Jongdae rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i stwierdził, że właśnie znajdował się w bibliotece. Jednak nie takiej zwykłej a naukowej, ilość studentów była przeogromna a jemu wydawało się, że to w parku w okresie wiosennym mnożą się jak mrówki. Westchnął przeczesując dłonią włosy zrobił krok do przodu zwracając uwagę paru osób. Rzucił im tylko obojętne spojrzenie i z widocznym wahaniem wkroczył w wir regałów, czuł na sobie parę spojrzeń ale zignorował je. Zapewne studenci zauważyli, że jego wygląd nie pasuje do kogoś kto ukończył co najmniej dwudziesty rok życia, więc dla nich nie miał tu czego szukać. Ktoś taki jak on, ich zdaniem, gubił się w stosie książek o literaturze antyku, geometrii, chemii zaawansowanej, medycynie czy ekonomii, powinien co najwyżej kończy czytać właśnie ostatnią część Harry'ego Pottera. Skrzywił się na te myśli kręcąc głową na boki i równocześnie szukając odpowiedniego działu. W pewnym momencie stanął naprzeciw jednego z regałów czytając grzbiety książek, wodził wzrokiem z lewej na prawą szukając odpowiedniego tytułu. Wyciągał właśnie książkę z półki gdy poczuł jak jakiś ciężar wpada na niego a on sam potyka się i przechyla coraz bardziej w bok. Wypuścił książkę z ręki i upadł na twarda ziemię czując jak telefon wypada z jego kieszeni. Po chwili czuł już na sobie ciężar drugiego ciała, większego i cięższego, zdecydowanie męskiego ciała.

Bał się poruszyć pod większym ciałem, więc leżał na wznak z zamkniętymi oczami czekając na bóg wie co. Dopiero gdy poczuł jak ciężar znikł odważył otworzyć się oczy. Rozszerzyły się na widok przed sobą a jego gardło zaschło z wrażenia. Takiego widoku nie widział jeszcze nigdy, podparł się na łokciach lustrując osobę przed sobą. Przede wszystkim nie był to nastolatek tylko dorosły mężczyzna, z widocznym przez obcisła bluzkę abesem, umięśnionymi ramionami, mleczną skórą i oczami o takiej głębi, że omal w nich nie utonął. Przez ramię miał przewieszony pasek od torby a z niej wystawała kurtka razem z pędzlami i plikiem białych kartek spiętych spinaczem. Oblizał spierzchnięte usta, zaraz je zagryzając i podnosząc się do siadu, było mu wstyd. W tym momencie poczuł się jak największa łamaga i frajer na tym świecie, musiał zaliczyć tak brawurową glebę i to przed takim przystojniakiem. Już czuł jak na jego policzkach rosną wypieki zażenowania. Nie zdążył jednak nawet dobrze usiąść kiedy na wysokości jego twarzy pojawia się dłoń. Niepewnie chwycił ją, tym samym dając podnieść się do pionu przez nieznajomego, zauważył przy tej czynności, że jest niższy od niego, jego usta znajdowały się na wysokości jego oczu.

-Musisz mi wybaczyć ale właśnie spieszyłem się na wykład.- głos nieznajomego sprawił, że na ciele Jongdae pojawiła się gęsia skórka, jeżeli wcześniej omal nie utonął w jego oczach to teraz śmiało mógł powiedzieć, że przez barwę jego głosu leży już na dnie. Uniósł lekko głowę aby zrównać wzrok z tym jego. Pierdolony, perfekcyjny student. Jongdae nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o bóstwie stojącym przed nim. -Naprawdę przepraszam.- jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech. Matko boska, czy on ma dwa urocze dołeczki na policzkach czy ja mam zwidy?! Chen dostawał niemal palpitacji serca.

-Ni...nic się nie stało.- tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić, na więcej po prostu nie było go w tej chwili stać. Oczekiwał, że teraz student raczej zniknie za regałami pędząc na ten swój wykład ale zdziwił się mocno gdy ten złapał go za ramiona i zaczął oglądać ze wszystkich stron.

\- Yah, co ty robisz?!- jego głos niebezpiecznie stał się wyższy o oktawę.

-Spokojnie, sprawdzam tylko czy nic ci nie zrobiłem. Ten zepsuty telefon to moja wina, więc mogło istnieć ryzyko, że prze ze mnie stało się coś jeszcze.

-Zepsuty telefon? Przecież mój jest w kieszeni.- na dowód tego chłopak chciał wyjąc swój małe urządzenie z tylnej kieszeni spodni ale natrafił tylko na pustkę, telefonu nie było. Przełknął ślinę powoli odwracając się za siebie a widząc za sobą swoją połamaną na części własność, jęknął zrezygnowany. Odwrócił się do nieznajomego tyłem zupełnie ignorując jego obecność, próbując pozbierać części telefonu. Ekranik zbił się całkowicie, a jego wnętrze połamało się w taki sposób, że ze środka wypłynęła jakaś substancja. Chen nawet nie chciał wiedzieć co to jest, chciał tylko z powrotem swoją własność w całości. Jak on teraz zadzwoni, do któregokolwiek ze swoich znajomych? Jego matka odrazy zacznie się o niego martwić, po za tym w pamięci tego małego urządzenia miał wiele ważnych rzeczy. Przeklną po raz kolejny pod nosem, wyciągając dłoń po zepsutą baterię ale uprzedziła go czyjaś ręka, która złapała oblepioną, dziwną mazią, zepsutą część telefonu przez chusteczkę. Nawet nie musiał się odwracać aby wyczuć jak blisko niego znajduje się nieznajomy, stykali się nie mal całkowicie a Jongdae miał wrażenie, że niedługo umrze z tego stresu. Nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr gdy ten odezwał się ponownie.

-Słuchaj, naprawdę przepraszam za zepsucie ci telefonu. Jak już mówiłem spieszyłem się na wykład, teraz jest on już nie istotny, jednak nie patrzyłem przed siebie i nawet cię nie zauważyłem. Nie chciałem żeby to tak wyszło ale skoro byłem taki nie uważny, to biorę na siebie koszty naprawy twojej własności. Naprawdę mi przykro.- w jego głosie dało wyczuć się smutek. Odsunął się od niego powoli, zbierając resztę popsutych części. Jongdae wyprostował się, nie wiedząc co powinien teraz zrobić, z jednej strony chciał opieprzyć studenta za zepsucie telefonu ale z drugiej był zbyt piękny aby złościć się o taką drobnostkę. Westchnął tylko widząc jak chusteczka z częściami zostaje delikatnie schowana do skórzanej torby, skinął tylko głową samemu schylając się po torbę i książkę. Ponownie ubiegł go jednak student. Odebrał z jego rąk swoją własność, jednak książkę z powrotem odłożył na półkę. Odwrócił się twarzą do mężczyzny, czując, że powinien jakoś go pocieszyć.

-Nic się nie stało, każdemu się zdarza.- uśmiechnął się szeroko chcąc aby tamten ponownie się uśmiechnął. Wyglądał w tedy jeszcze ładniej.

-Teraz naprawdę czuje się jak cham, powinienem ci to jakoś wynagrodzić.

-No bez przesady.

-Nie, już wiem. Pada deszcz, a ty wyglądasz jakbyś cudem zdążył przed tym jak zaczęło lać. Odprowadzę cię, w końcu mam parasol.- zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu, wyciągnął z torby czarną parasolkę i pomachał nią lekko przed twarzą Chena.

-Daj spokój, przeczekam to. Ty spieszysz się na wykład, nie będę cię jeszcze bardziej spowolniał.- Chen naprawdę chciał spędzić jeszcze chociaż chwilę w towarzystwie nieznajomego ale czuł się winny jego spóźnienia na wykład. On sam wiele razy spóźniał się do szkoły przez obcych ludzi i nie chciał, żeby mężczyzna był na niego zły, tak samo jak on był za każdym razem gdy taka sytuacja miała miejsce.

-Wykład nie ma już znaczenia i tak dotarłbym na uczelnie pod koniec. Po za tym czuje się odpowiedzialny za to co się stało i naprawdę, chcę cię odprowadzić. Nie daj się prosić, nie muszę odprowadzać cię pod samo mieszkanie.-

-Więc niech będzie, ale tylko do przystanku.- zastrzegł zmierzając do wyjścia zaraz za studentem.-Później biegniesz na uczelnie.-

-Jesteś uroczy.- ten zmierzwił mu włosy, przepuścił go pierwszego w drzwiach, po czym rozłożył parasol i zrównał swój chód z Chenem. Jongdae nic na to nie odpowiedział, czując jak znów z zażenowania robi się czerwony na twarzy.

Nie odzywali się do siebie całą, choć krótką, drogę do przystanku autobusowego. Chen nie miał pojęcia co mógłby powiedzieć starszemu, z kolei ten, wyglądał jakby głęboko nad czymś myślał. Jongdae postanowił zostawić go sobie samemu i kiedy doszli do wiaty przystanku, gdzie stał już autobus, który miał jeden z przystanków zaraz przy jego domu, wyszedł z pod parasola idąc w jego kierunku. Poczuł jednak jak ktoś łapie go za ramię i ciągnie do tyłu, w taki o to sposób wylądował w ramionach mężczyzny, z którym szedł pod parasolem. Przełknął głośno ślinę, czując w gardle gulę w momencie, w którym poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi. Nie potrafił się ruszy, choć wiedział, że jego transport zaraz odjedzie.

-Obiecuję ci, że naprawie ten telefon tak szybko jak się da. A teraz biegnij, bo zaraz autobus ci odjedzie.- po czym popchnął go lekko do przodu a Chen, nie mając odwagi obejrzeć się za siebie, wbiegł do autobusu dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym kierowca chciał zamykać drzwi. Usiadł na siedzeniu i nie patrząc przez szybę odetchnął głęboko. Jeszcze nikt nie doprowadził go to takiego stanu w tak krótkim czasie. Czół jak jego serce przyśpiesza swoje bicie na samo wspomnienie twarzy nieznajomego, a na ciele pojawia się gęsia skórka gdy udało mu się w pamięci odtworzyć jego głos. Czuł jak jego nogi są miękkie i nie miał pojęcia jak do tej pory był w stanie na nich ustać. Moszcząc się wygodniej na siedzeniu zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie wie nic o nieznajomym mężczyźnie, no oprócz tego, że to student, najprawdopodobniej malarstwa, zgadując po pędzlach i pliku kartek. Najgorsze było jednak to, że ten miał jego telefon, który chciał mu oddać gdy uda mu się go naprawić, a oni nie wymienili się żadnymi danymi osobistymi. Jednym słowem, Chen już nigdy nie miał zobaczyć nieznajomego studenta a jego telefon przepadł, jak kamień w wodzie. Chłopak załamany swoją głupotą uderzył głową o zagłówek, czując zmęczenie dniem dzisiejszym i przysiągł sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zaufa swoim przyjaciołom. Tak, to zdecydowanie wszystko przez nich.

。。。

Jongdae trzymał w dłoniach ciepły kubek z herbatą, próbując wchłonąć to nikłe ciepło bijące od niego. Już na samym początku, po tym jak opieprzył swoich przyjaciół, D.O zarzucił na niego najcieplejszy koc jaki miał w domu i kazał Jongin zaparzyć czarną herbatę. Tylko na nim mógł polegać, w końcu D.O zachowywał się jak jego matka i to na pełnym etacie. Kiedy mówił, że ma pustą lodówkę ten od razu leciał na zakupy, gdy załamywał ręce bo nie miał czasu aby zjeść obiad, zawsze można było liczyć na Kyungsoo, który przynosił mu, jeszcze ciepły, posiłek, z kolei kiedy źle się czuł czarnowłosy potrafił czuwać przy nim do białego rana, zmieniając zimny okład na czole a to wszystko po to aby poczuł się kochany. Kai miał naprawdę szczęście, mając takiego chłopaka. Często żartowali, że młodszy wygrał go na jakiejś loterii, ponieważ przyprowadził go po prostu któregoś dnia do swojego domu i tak już zostało. Zresztą Chen nie interesował się tym, D.O był starszy od niego i zasługiwał na prywatność, nie musiał się im zwierzać ze swojego życia osobistego. Po za tym w ich małym gronie wzajemnej adoracji, jak w żartach nazywała ich jego mama, przydawał się ktoś taki jak on.

Odstawił kubek na stolik obok, w momencie, w którym ten zaczął parzyć jego palce. Chen kichnął głośno chowając głowę w koc i sięgając ręką po chusteczkę. Wydmuchał nos ignorując śmiech Chanyeol i Baekhyuna po czym, na złość, rzucił w nich wysmarkaną chusteczką. Ci zaczęli piszczeć jak małe dziewczynki i w mgnieniu oka zmienili swoje dotychczasowe miejsce, kanapę, na podłogę. Jongdae próbował się z nich zaśmiać, jednak zamiast jego, zazwyczaj głośnego śmiechu z gardła wydobyło się tylko ochrypłe kaszlenie.

-Umieram.- wycharczał, czując jakby w jego gardle tkwiło tysiące małych szpilek.

-To już się nie odzywaj, bo całkowicie stracisz głos.- na jego czole pojawiła się dłoń D.O. -Naprawdę, chłopaki, to przez was teraz Chen jest chory a dobrze wiecie, że niedługo ma występ.-

-Kochanie, to nie nasza wina, że tak pisało w prognozie pogody. Przejdzie mu, już ty o to zadbasz.- Jongin uśmiechnął się ciepło obejmując Kyungsoo w pasie.

-Tak, zadbam o to. -przyznał. - Jednak zadbam także o to abyście zostali surowo ukarani.

-Słucham?- Baekhyun odwrócił się w ich stronę z przerażonym wzrokiem wbitym w D.O.

-To słuchaj uważnie, a nie tak jak tą swoją pogodynkę. Wszyscy zostaniecie ukarani za swój wybryk, tak długo jak będziemy razem mieszkać Chanyeol zmywa naczynia, Baekhyun sprząta łazienkę a ty Kai... masz celibat do odwołania.- Kai z wrażenia zakrztusił się kawą, którą właśnie pił, Chanyeol siedział z rozdziawioną miną a Baek przeżuwał dalej chipsy ze skwaszoną miną.

-Ale kotku..

-Nie "kotkuj" mi tutaj Kim Jongin. Należy wam się kara, w końcu przez was Jongdae stracił głos i telefon. Naraziliście go na niepotrzebny stres, a teraz nie siedzieć tak, tylko idźcie sprzątać. Baekhyun, łazienka ma ślinić, z kolei talerze mają być tak wypucowane, że będzie dało się w nich przejrzeć.

-Nie zmusisz mnie do tego.- Baekhyun zostawał nieugięty, zatrzymał Chanyeola, gdy ten wstawał.

-Tak?- tamten pokiwał głową.-W takim razie, ktoś tu będzie głodował.

-No to jest już szantaż!

-Sam chciałeś, pamiętaj, łazienka czeka.- Baekhyun wstał z ziemi puszczając rękę młodszego, z jego oczu ciskały pioruny a szczęka była nienaturalnie napięta. Oboje rozeszli się w swoje strony zostawiając niedojedzone chipsy na podłodze.

-Jongin, idź się uczyć. Muszę porozmawiać z Jongdae.

-Ale.. - młodszy nie wiedział co ma zrobić, jednak pod spojrzeniem starszego puścił go i odstawił spusty kubek na stolik.

-Spokojnie, przyjdę później do ciebie ale na razie muszę poświęcić trochę czasu poszkodowanemu. Okej?- Kai skinął jedynie głową i schylił się aby skraść z jego ust pocałunek. Chen wywrócił jedynie oczami na ten przesłodki obrazek, ale gdy pocałunek zaczął się przedłużać odchrząknął znacząco niszcząc ich nastrój. Jongin zniknął w drzwiach od swojego pokoju.

-No to opowiadaj, na kogo dokładnie wpadłeś.- Kyungsoo zobaczył jak Chen znieruchomiał ze zdziwioną miną. -Jongdae, nie jestem takim idiotą żeby nie zorientować się o co dokładniej chodziło. Gdy wczoraj wróciłeś do domu miałeś taki wyraz twarzy jakby zstąpił ci anioł z nieba. Nie pytałem wczoraj ale dzisiaj już musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć. Umma D.O chętnie cię wysłucha.- zapędzony w kozi róg, Chen, ze smętną minął zaczął cicho opowiadać wczorajsze wydarzenia. Kyungsoo był naprawdę świetnym słuchaczem, potrafił szybko wyciągać wnioski a jego rady były naprawdę cenne. W między czasie słyszeli jak Chanyeol zbija talerze, w końcu też D.O musiał interweniować, obawiał się, że młodszy zbije całą jego cenną zastawę a Jongin zdążył zaparzyć sobie dwa razy kawę.

-Cóż mogę stwierdzić, że oboje jesteście tak samo głupi.- wzruszył ramionami gdy zobaczył wkurzony wzrok młodszego. -Taka prawda, żaden z was nie zapytał drugiego o imię czy jakiś numer kontaktowy. Choć z drugiej strony... myślę, że mogę powiedzieć, że ten student, tak?- Chen pokiwał głową.-Był tak samo oczarowany tobą, jak ty nim.

-S..słucham?- Chen zakaszlał.

-No i dobrze, że słuchasz.

-Ale..

-A co innego mogę ci powiedzieć? Nie byłem przecież tam z tobą, a z tego co mi powiedziałeś, wywnioskowałem właśnie to. Na pewno jednak, oboje popisaliście się głupotą i nic już na to nie można poradzić Chen. Nie powiem ci, że już nigdy go nie spotkasz ale także nie licz na cud. Wszystko w swoim czasie, bo jeśli to prawdziwa miłość, to ona nigdy się nie wypali. Będzie cię szukał tak długo aż znajdzie.- poczochrał włosy młodszego wstając z kanapy i odszedł w stronę pokoju Jongina. Chanyeol już dawno skończył zmywać naczynia a Baekhyun leżał od dawna w łóżku, w taki sposób Jongdae został sam, z myślą, że jeśli Kyungsoo naprawdę ma racje, to faktycznie może poczekać. W końcu, jeśli kocha to nie przestanie.

。。。

Kim Jongdae miał problem i to ogromny, po dwóch dniach intensywnej terapii leczniczej D.O, wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Jedyne co się zmieniło to kichanie i ból głowy, te objawy zniknęły całkowicie, jednakże wciąż miał problemy z mówieniem. Męczył go ostry kaszel i na nic było leżenie pod grubym kocem, picie herbaty z miodem, czy smarowanie klatki piersiowej przeróżnymi maściami, Chen miał wrażenie, że jest jeszcze gorzej niż było na początku. D.O doradzał mu zostanie w domu chociaż przez tydzień, jednak młodszy nie mógł od tak przestać chodzić do szkoły. Znajdował się w ostatniej klasie liceum, matura była tuż za rogiem a on miał leżeć w domu kurując się? O nie, Chen nie mógł na to pozwolić, i choć czuł się fatalnie, obwiązany zimowym szalikiem zmierzał szybkim krokiem w stronę gmachu szkoły. Tym razem był przygotowany na wszystko, w plecaku miał parasol a nawet rękawiczki, gdyby nagle spadł śnieg, ubrania na zmianę, w końcu ktoś mógł oblać go w szkole wodą, a w kieszeni kurtki, którą miał na sobie, znajdował się stary telefon Kyungsoo. Może nie był wypasiony, tak jak jego wcześniejszy ale mógł przynajmniej bez problemu pisać i dzwonić do innych.

-Hej, Jongdae.- podskoczył czując na łokciu czyjąś dłoń. Krzyknąłby gdyby tylko mógł. W odpowiedzi wychrypiał tylko krótkie "hej" i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Przednim znajdował Huang ZiTao, bardziej znany jako Tao, co prawda był starszy o rok, jednak przez problemy zdrowotne poszedł do szkoły o rok później, w taki sposób stali się kolegami z ławki. -Stało ci się coś w gardło?- zmarszczył brwi. Chen pokiwał głową stając za nim i popychając jego wózek do przodu. Właśnie z takiego powodu Tao nie poszedł na czas do szkoły, w dzieciństwie miał niefortunny wypadek i jego skutkiem był wózek inwalidzki, jednak starszy nie specjalnie się tym przejmował. Podobno w tym roku trafił mu się naprawdę przystojny rehabilitant, a dokładniej student, który był w jego klinice na praktykach.

-Przeziębiłem się.- wyszeptał mu do ucha, schylając się.

-Oh, w takim razie nic już nie mów. Będziemy musieli porozumiewać się po przez kartki.- Suho odwrócił się twarzą do niego i uśmiechnął pokrzepiająco. ZiTao był naprawdę świetnym przyjacielem, przy nim nie dało się smucić, on zawsze był wesoły i uśmiechał się do wszystkich. Może nie dawał złotych rad jak Kyungsoo, jednak także świetnie pocieszał. Chen zawsze życzył mu w życiu wszystkiego co najlepsze. Teraz mógł jedynie pchać wózek przyjaciela przez korytarz, do sali, w której mieli mieć pierwsza lekcję. Jongdae nienawidził matematyki...

Kiedy w końcu nastąpiła zbawienna długa przerwa, Jongdae poczekał aż wszyscy wyjdą z klasy i powolnym krokiem podszedł do Tao. Chciał bowiem aby uczniowie przeszli szybko do stołówki szukając wolnych miejsc, tym samym w szybkim czasie sprawiając, że korytarz opustoszeje a dzięki temu będą mogli spokojnie przedostać się w ich ulubione miejsce. W milczeniu pchał wózek przyjaciela przez szeroki korytarz aż na patio, które znajdowało się w ich szkole. Chen usiadł na jednej z ławek przyciągając przyjaciela tuż obok niej tak aby mogli stykać się ramionami i odchylił głowę w stronę zachmurzonego nieba. Między nimi panowała cisza mącona jedynie przez szeleszczący woreczek, z którego Tao wyciągnął kanapkę. Jadł przez chwilę w milczeniu całą swą uwagę skupiając na widoku przed sobą, jednak zaledwie po chwili jego głos zabrzmiał Jongdae w uszach.

-Z racji tego, że dziś nie jesteś zbyt gadatliwy, z wiadomych powodów oczywiście- jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech pomimo gromiącego wzroku młodszego -pozwoliłem sobie zapytać Kyungsoo co tak naprawdę się stało i muszę przyznać, że jestem zawiedziony.- brwi Chena podjechały do góry.

-No wybacz ale nie popisałeś się klasą.- starszy parsknął śmiechem.- Pokazałeś jaką potrafisz być ciepłą kluchą.- łokieć Jongdae niby przypadkiem wylądował między żebrami przyjaciela powodując, że tamten zakrztusił się kanapką.

-Nawet nie zaprzeczaj! Oboje, to znaczy ja i D.O wiemy, że potrafisz być naprawdę uczuciowy i wcale cię nie winimy, choć oczywiście mogłeś zachować się inaczej.- Tao kontynuował niezrażony spojrzeniem Chena. - Baekhyun nie był lepszy gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Chanyeola. Uwierz mi, byłem przy tym, Baek wylądował z twarzą w błocie i po tym incydencie nie przychodził do szkoły przez okrągły tydzień. Po za tym skoro mówisz, że to był student i naprawdę tak przystojny jak twierdzisz to naprawdę miałeś pełne prawo do zapomnienia przysłowiowego języka w gębie.

-O Boże... Tak, był przystojny.- wychrypiał Jongdae po mimo pieczenia w gardle.

-Nie zatapiaj mi się tu w marzeniach ChenChen, bo zbieranie cię w takich momentach trwa o wiele dłużej niż ci się wydaje. Zresztą jeszcze go spotkasz.

-Tak?

-Oczywiście, że tak głuptasie.- Tao przełknął ostatni kęs kanapki i strzepnął okruszki na ziemię.-Jeżeli wszystko to, co powiedziałeś Kyungsoo było prawdą, to mam wrażenie, że to zabranie twojego telefonu nie było przypadkiem. Z doświadczenia raczej wiem, że studenci starają się unikać zbędnych kłopotów, musiałeś mu wpaść w oko inaczej po prostu by odszedł.- Chen spojrzał się na niego powątpiewająco. Szczerze wątpił w to aby spodobał się studentowi, żadna siła nadprzyrodzona nie zmusiła by tak idealnego człowieka do chociażby zauroczenia się w takiej osobie jak on. Tym bardziej, że studenci lecą na cycate laski, najlepiej Europejki, którym zachciało się przygody na drugim końcu świata, które po wszystkim wyjdą jak gdyby nigdy nic. Osobiście nie potrafił by tak, już na samą myśl o tym czuł się jak szmata, najgorszy śmieć w całej południowej Korei. Nie umiał by udawać, że danie mu pieniędzy do ręki i „subtelne" wyproszenie za drzwi nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. Od dziecka był uczuciowy, wszystko przeżywał dwa razy od rówieśników, interesował się literaturą i muzyką, mama mówiła na niego Humanista pełną parą ale on raczej tak nie uważał. Po prostu był dojść otwartą na świat osobą, która okazywała swoje uczucia dosyć często, co spotykało się z karcącymi spojrzeniami, a nie jak reszta społeczeństwa – uczucia pokazywać tylko w domu.

Jongdae obracał się też raczej w stałym kręgu znajomych. Znali się już od paru lat i bardzo dobrze się rozumieli. Pomimo tego, że Jongdae był otwartą osobą ludzie raczej go unikali a ten nie mógł nic na to poradzić, właśnie dlatego wciąż obracał się w tym samym środowisku.

。。。

Tao w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie pragnął niczego tak mocno jak tego by mógł znów chodzić. Chciał znów wstawać o świcie i biegać leśnymi ścieżkami, chciał aby wszystko wróciło do normy, aby znów mógł chodzić ze znajomymi do kina czy na spacery. Jednak to co obiecywali mu lekarze wciąż się nie stawało. Jego nogi dalej odmawiały posłuszeństwa. I choć dalej starał się jak tylko mógł aby ponownie móc chodzić, jego nadzieja malała z dnia na dzień. Każdego ranka leżał zakopany w kołdrze po sam czubek głowy aby odciąć się od tego wszystkiego, cała ta sytuacja była tak uciążliwa dla niego jak stos cegieł zrzucony na barki. Tao uginał się pod tym ciężarem z dnia na dzień i nawet nie potrafił temu zaprzeczyć. Zazwyczaj pogodny i radosny, coraz mniej czasu spędzał ze znajomymi, D.O, Chen a nawet BaekYeol zaczynali się martwić zmianą jaka w nim zaszła ale rozumieli, że na razie nie mogą mu pomóc.

Tao z roztargnieniem zamknął książkę, odłożył ją i ze skwaszoną miną spojrzał przed siebie. Kobieta z wciąż płaczącym niemowlakiem na rękach, rozmawiała przez telefon drąc się namiętnie. Nic nie pomagały prośby reszty pacjentów szpitala, aby mówiła ciut ciszej, ona zdawała się tego nie słyszeć. Huang zrozpaczony przyłożył dłonie do skroni i zaczął je masować. Po ciężkim dniu w szkole liczył na odrobinę relaksu w szpitalu, jakkolwiek to brzmi, ale los jak zawsze z niego drwił.

Z chwilowego zamyślenia wyciągnęła go ręka matki położona na jego ramieniu. Zamrugał zdziwiony gdy przed sobą zobaczył, nie lekarza, który zawsze się zajmował ale przystojnego, wysokiego, blondyna. Cóż jak to się mówiło? Ach tak.. na takie widoki warto czekać całe życie.

-A ty to kto?- tak, brawo Tao, teraz pomyśli, że jesteś totalnym ścierwem

-Wu YiFan student z Seoulskiego Uniwersytetu Medycyny. Studiuję fizjoterapie i od dziś mam w tym szpitalu praktyki. Także to ja będę czuwał nad twoją rehabilitacją przez następne miesiące. Słyszałem, ze pani już została o tym poinformowana.

-Oczywiście.

-Że co proszę?! Nic mi nie mówiłaś!

-Bo byś się stresował, Tao. Po za tym to niewielka zmiana. Teraz zostawię cię z tym panem.- jego matka z uśmiechem przekazała rączki wózka w dłonie praktykanta.

-Co?Czekaj! Gdzie ty idziesz?!- Tao zdesperowany krzyczał za rodzicielką, która z torebką na ramieniu schodziła już po schodach. Wu YiFan nie zwracając uwagi na jego wrzaski i spojrzenia osób w poczekalni pchał wózek w stronę jednych z wielu białych drzwi. Blondyn schował twarz w dłoniach próbując uspokoić swoje hormony. Zdecydowanie to nie był jego dzień - najpierw spóźnił się do szkoły, następnie dostał jedynkę z biologii a teraz to.

-Możesz odsłonić oczy, nie oślepię cię.- dopiero teraz Tao zorientował się, że zatrzymali się. Rozszerzył palce, robiąc małe szparki i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ściany były pomalowane na zielono, widniało na nich też pełno obrazków malowanych przez małe dzieci. Po chwili odsłonił całą twarz, jednak dalej miał ją opuszczoną a jego spojrzenie utkwił w kolanach. Teraz było mu wstyd ale tak było zawsze, najpierw robił a potem myślała.

-No już, nie wstydź się. Głowa do góry.

-Zrobiłem z siebie idiotę.

-Nie da się ukryć.- zaśmiał się krótko.

-No wiesz co?!- oburzył się Tao i podniósł twarz do góry. Przednim, na krześle siedział wysoki mężczyzna, z szczupłą sylwetką lecz szerokimi ramionami. Jego blond włosy, z odrostami, były zaczesane lekko do tyłu ale niektóre kosmyki powracały na swoje miejsce nadając mu wygląd studenta, który siedział całą noc nad książkami. Jego oczy nie przypominały tych skośnych, które on sam posiadał były większe i iskrzyły się w rozbawieniu. Wąskie usta miał wygięte w uśmiechu. Pomachał do niego dużą dłonią, Tao wydawało się, że choć i on był wysoki jak na Chińczyka i wielki to takich rozmiarów człowieka jeszcze nie widział.

-Jesteś wielki.- szepnął zapominając się ponownie.

-Naprawdę jesteś zabawny. Uznam to za komplement.- radość w jego głosie była wręcz namacalna. Dopiero w tedy ZiTao zrozumiał jak to dwuznacznie brzmiało. Spiekł buraka i pochylił się aby przydługimi włosami zasłonić twarz. W tle usłyszał śmiech starszego, przez to poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie.

-No podnieś głowę. To nie boli, przecież przed chwilą już ci się udało.

-Nie zrobię tego. Boże... nie...

-Oj no, każdemu się zdarza. Wziąłem cię z zaskoczenia.

Tao wydał z siebie odgłos brzmiący dziwnie podobnie do kwiknięcia i oparł czoło o kolana. W tym samym czasie starszy mężczyzna zanosił się śmiechem w najlepsze. Jego śmiech był naprawdę łady i Tao nie wiedział jak to możliwe. W pewnym momencie poczuł jak ktoś ciągnie go za ramię do góry lecz wciąż miał zasłonięte oczy. Jednak gdy na jego dłoniach pojawiły się inne, długie i ciepłe palce krzyknął przestraszony odsłaniając twarz. Znów przed sobą zobaczył niesamowity widok.

-Już jest okej? Bądźmy choć trochę dorośli. Wypytam cię teraz o podstawowe rzeczy, okej?- blondyna było stać jedynie na przytaknięcie głową. Choć YiFan wstał i podszedł do biurka on wciąż czuł na swoich dłoniach dotyk jego palców.

-No więc.. imię i nazwisko?

-Hu-Huang ZiTao.

-Wiek?

-Mam dwadzieścia lat

-Pracujesz?

-Nie.

-Nie? A nie chciałbyś?- Wu podniósł twarz znad kartek aby na niego spojrzeć.

-Chciałbym, nie chciałbym... to bez znaczenia. Aktualnie powtarzam ostatnią klasę liceum, czeka mnie matura.

-Och... czyli, że od roku nie możesz chodzić?

-Dokładnie.

-Co się stało?- widząc jak się spiął uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji.- To mi potrzebne aby napisać w papierach uniwersytetu gdy już cię wyleczę. Oczywiście jeśli nie jesteś teraz gotowy to zrozumiem.

-Nie, jest okej. Jednak nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie stanę ponownie na nogach nie mówiąc już o chodzeniu czy wróceniu do poprzedniego stanu.

-Cóż, to już ja będę oceniał. Dobrze?

-Niech będzie.- wyprostował plecy opierając się wygodnie na wózku. - Od szóstego roku życia trenowałem karate, następnie wu-shu. Owszem, nabawiłem się paru kontuzji ale żadna z nich nie zagrażała mojemu życiu. Każdą z nich wyleczyłem, to nie one spowodowały mój brak możliwości normalnego poruszania się. W drodze do domu spieszyłem się bardzo gdyż ojciec chciał ze mną porozmawiać, nie fortunnie na czerwonym świetle na przejście wjechał samochód. Nie zauważyłem go. Facet po wypadku zaraz odjechał, policja znalazła jedynie pusty samochód parę kilometrów dalej. Jego twarzy nie uchwyciła żadna kamera, zdjęcia wyszły zbyt rozmazane.

-Trenowałeś sztuki walki? Ciekawy pomysł na spędzanie czasu. Czyli twoje nogi nie są takie słabe. Chorujesz na jakaś przewlekłą chorobę?

-Nie. Nikt w rodzinie także nie choruje.- zaprzeczył patrząc jak rehabilitant wypełnia białą przestrzeń kartki małym, zgrabnym pismem. Złączył dłonie ze sobą próbując uspokoić swoje szalejące myśli. Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak dzieciak, jego znajomi powtarzali to cały czas ale nawet ich nagabywanie nie sprawiało, że w jakikolwiek sposób próbował to zmienić. Teraz widział tego skutki i naprawdę ale to naprawdę wstydził się samego siebie. Taki się urodził - nadpobudliwy, z mentalnością dzieciaka, nie zwracający uwagi na otoczenie i nie znający słowa ,,wstyd". Dlatego nie umiał zrozumieć dlaczego właśnie teraz, przy mężczyźnie zapewne nie wiele starszym od niego, chciał wypaść jak najlepiej.

-To w takim razie możemy zaczynać. Jeszcze zobaczysz postawię cię na nogi.

。。。

Kai przysypiał siedząc przy biurku z głową schowaną w ramionach. W tym momencie nawet książki od fizyki wydawały mu się idealną poduszką. Po ekscesach ostatniego tygodnia czuł się jakby ktoś wrzucił go do pralki i wstawił na wirowanie, jednym słowem - wymięty. Oczy miał podkrążone od siedzenia po nocach z nosem w książkach, stał się ospały i nawet nie zwracał już uwagi na ciuchy Baekhyuna walające się po całym ich wspólnym mieszkaniu. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie, czuł się jakby ktoś wbijał w jego skronie rozgrzane do czerwoności pręty. Stracił także apetyt i nawet najlepsze potrawy Kyungsoo nie były w stanie go zadowolić. Przygotowywanie się do matury to piekło.

Zrezygnowany wyprostował się i zaczął rozciągać. D.O by go zapewne zabił jeśliby nie wykrzesał z siebie jeszcze trochę siły na dalsze wkuwanie. Znając go kazałby mu biegać dookoła bloku ze sto kółek albo i więcej, bo choć starszy był troskliwy zdarzało się też, że był niesamowicie wredny i rygorystyczny. Kyungsoo poznał przez przypadek, może to zabrzmieć tandetnie ale prawda była taka, że gdyby starszy go nie złapał leżałby przez miesiąc w łóżku z nogą w gipsie. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że taki chuderlak jak D.O miał aż tyle siły żeby utrzymać w swych ramionach jego ciężar ciążący ku dołowi schodów. Niedługo później przekonał się, że jego przyszły chłopak to nie zupełnie takie niewiniątko. Przede wszystkim Kyungsoo był starszy od niego niemal o pięć lat, nie chodził na studia, rzucił je po niespełna roku, znalazł za to pracę w cukierni. Posiadał jednak znajomych wśród studentów i to z nimi początkowo mieszkał, podobno znali się jeszcze z dzieciństwa ale gdy tamci postanowili przeprowadzić się do akademika motywując to krótszą drogą, D.O wystawił ogłoszenie w internecie, że szuka współlokatorów. W miej więcej taki sposób wylądował z nim i z jeszcze dwójką jego znajomych w jednym mieszkaniu. Chanyeol i Baekhyun potocznie nazywany baekyeolem, był starszy od niego o dwa lata, byli w jednej klasie z Tao. Chanyeol często grał z nim oraz Tao w koszykówkę, wspólnie też przez jakiś czas uczęszczali na siłownie. Gdy wyżej wymieniony baekyeol postanowił uniezależnić się od rodziców moja znajomość Kyungsoo okazała się dla nich wybawieniem. Soo nie miał nic przeciwko im, wręcz przeciwnie, stwierdził, że już przyzwyczaił się do harmidru jaki tworzyli jego poprzedni współlokatorzy. Niedługo potem cukiernik poznał Chen i Tao, wszyscy razem utrzymywali dobre stosunki. Kyungsoo był ich matką i mentorem w jednym, każdy go szanował, nikt nie mieszał się w jego życie i każdy go lubił. Potrafił świetnie gotować i piec, znał się na matematyce, umiał sprzątać tak, że aż wszystko błyszczało i przede wszystkim dbał o nich, doradzał, wspierał.

Jongin parę razy spotkał przyjaciół Kyungsoo. Każdy z nich był zupełnie inny Wu YiFan potocznie nazywany Krisem wyglądał jak szef mafii a jednak wylądował na uniwerku studiując medycynę. Może i wyglądał strasznie ale był miły i, rzekomo, tak mu powiedział D.O, troszczył się o nich. Następny był Xiumin i Luhan, oboje studiowali na polibudzie. Najpierw nie mógł w to uwierzyć, obaj wyglądali na drobnych i spokojnych ale po bliższym spotkaniu okazywali się niesamowicie szaleni. Nie potrafili ustać długo w jednym miejscu, ponad to Luhan wyglądał jak kobieta. Wątpliwości czy jest tak delikatny jak płeć piękna rozwiał mecz piłki nożnej jaki rozegrali. W jego małym ciałku naprawdę drzemała siła, która mogłaby być porównywalna do tej Tao. Na końcu poznał studenta sztuki, ciągle zakręconego, jednak mądrego i utalentowanego Laya. Wydawało się, że cały czas buja w obłokach ale był dobrym słuchaczem i trafnie wyciągał wnioski. Dzielił z nim również zamiłowanie do tańca. Chińczyk okazał się mistrzem street dancu i Kai go podziwiał.

Czasami Kai zastanawiał się jak ktoś taki jak Kyungsoo mógł się nim zainteresować w ten sposób ale gdy pytał się o to jego przyjaciół, ci odpowiadali, że D.O już tak ma. Może to jego matczyna troska a może ciemna strona jaka w nim drzemie. Zresztą jego chłopak był pełen sprzeczności, zarazem delikatny i drobny oraz władczy i sprytny. Cechowała go też duża mądrość, przez co przechytrzenie go wydawało się czynem nie możliwym. Wciąż przed oczami miał Kyungsoo, który powiedział mu, że nie prześpią się ze sobą tak długo aż Kai nie skończy dziewiętnastu lat. Został jeszcze rok ale D.O często wysyłał sprzeczne sygnały, raz się na niego rzucał a później zatrzymywał tłumacząc mu, że najpierw musi zdać maturę. Inaczej palcem go nie tknie w bardziej intymny sposób. I choć Jongin żył w celibacie, pozostała mu jedynie masturbacja, to nie narzekał. Wiedział, że w przyszłości starszy mężczyzna jeszcze czymś go zaskoczy.

Ponownie zawisł nad książkami, tym razem jednak starając się czytać tekst w podręczniku a nie na nim spać. Kawa w jego kubku została wypita już dawno temu ale czuł, że jeśli wstanie nie wytrzyma i położy się do łóżka spać. Zbyt dobrze znał siebie aby ryzykować a nie chciał dostać bury od Kyungsoo. Życie w tym ich mieszkanku było czasami szalone.

Niemal krzyknął gdy na swoim ramieniu poczuł czyjąś dłoń, nienawidził gdy ludzie zachodzili go od tyłu. Odwrócił się więc z zamiarem nawrzeszczenia na kogoś kto dopuścił się tego haniebnego czynu ale za sobą zobaczył D.O. Stał patrząc się na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, na jego czole pojawiła się charakterystyczna dla ciężkiego myślenia, zmarszczka.

-Hejka, Kyungsoo. Coś się stało? Pomóc ci w czymś?- spytał się łącząc ich dłonie ze sobą. Drugą przecierał właśnie oczy chcąc pozbyć się uciążliwego szczypania.

-Niee wszystko w porządku. - omiótł spojrzeniem sowich oczu biurko młodszego a jego brwi niemal się ze sobą złączyły.

Na drewnianej powierzchni biurka stały cztery kubki, znając Kaia, po kawie oraz masa zużytych chusteczek. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swojego chłopaka patrząc jak ten ziewając, nieudolnie stara się zasłonić usta. Westchnął gdy ten położył głowę na oparciu krzesła wciąż patrząc się w niego. Podniósł drugą rękę a jego palce zatopiły się w brązowych włosach Jongina. Przeczesywał je powoli, masując skórę głowy Kima, patrząc jak ten rozluźnia się pod wpływem jego dotyku i przymyka oczy. Trwali w tej ciszy upajając się swoją bliskością, choć tak nikłą, bardzo intymną. Dla nich obojga była to chwila relaksu.

-Wstawaj Jongin. Musisz się położyć.- zdecydował w końcu Kyungsoo. Złapał chłopaka pod pachy i podciągnął go do góry pomagając mu wstać. Rozkojarzony wzrok bruneta zbyt dobrze opisywał stan w jakim aktualnie ten się znajdywał. Wywołało to w D.O. jeszcze większy matczyny instynkt - choć Kai był piękny i taki, zmęczony i podatny na wszystko to i tak czuł, że to siedzenie nad książkami musi się skończyć. Jego młodszy partner naprawdę starał się dla niego i ten to rozumiał. Chciał jak najlepiej wypaść na maturze, nie chciał go zawieś. Dlatego też on, jako jego partner oraz mężczyzna starszy od niego powinien zadbać o to aby ten nie przemęczał się.

Kyungsoo posadził ledwo przytomnego chłopaka na krześle. Pozamykał wszystkie książki, chusteczki powyrzucał a kubki postawił w jednym miejscu. Wyciągnął spod poduszki pidżamę Jongina i chwytając go za rękę ruszył w stronę łazienki. Młodszy dał się ciągnąć co chwilę ziewając.

Po wejściu do łazienki D.O. od razu zatkał odpływ w wannie korkiem i odkręcił kurek z ciepłą wodą. W tym samym czasie Kai powoli rozbierał się, rozpinanie koszuli to sport ekstremalny zarówno po pijaku jak i podczas ogromnego zmęczenia.

Gdy w końcu wszedł do wanny, zanurzył się w wodzie po samą szyję czując ciepło z każdej strony.

-Dziękuję.- szepnął w stronę Kyungsoo uśmiechając się lekko. Ten kiwnął w odpowiedzi jedynie głową podwijając rękawy bluzy. Nalał sobie na dłonie rumiankowy szampon, który tak uwielbiał Kai i począł rozprowadzać go na jego głowie. -A teraz się odpręż.

-Mmm...- Jongin nawet nie myślał odpowiadać. Gdy ponownie poczuł na swojej głowie palce mężczyzny wszystko jakby nagle przestało mieć znaczenie. Nie zamknął jednak oczu podejrzewając, że gdy to zrobi zaśnie. Wsłuchiwał się więc uważnie w słowa swojego hyunga.

\- Jak mi jeszcze raz będziesz siedział tak długo nad książkami to cię trzepnę. Potrzebujesz snu, twój organizm wciąż rośnie i po siedmiu godzinach w szkole i dwóch na sali tanecznej potrzebuje regeneracji.

-Muszę dobrze napisać maturę.- obronił się Kai.

-Jeśli ze zmęczenia zaśniesz na egzaminie to będziesz musiał powtarzać rok. Jako twój chłopak zamierzam dopilnować abyś wcześnie chodził spać i dobrze się odżywiał.- w tym czasie Jongin mył się.

-Nie zachowuj się jak moja matka, błagam.- wyjęczał gdy Kyungsoo zaczął masować jego skronie.

-A myślisz, że jak ją ubłagałem abyś mógł tu zamieszkać?- prychnął przerywając mycie jego włosów.

-Ej! Nie przestawaj!- krzyknął czując brak zwinnych palców na swojej głowie. Po chwili jednak spadła na niego kaskada ciepłej wody.

-Muszę bo mi tu jeszcze zaśniesz a dobrze wiesz jak skóra marszczy się pod wpływem wody. Chyba nie chcemy abyś wyglądał jak kabanos, prawda?- podsumował D.O. Czyszcząc jego włosy i ciało z piany.

-Tak, taa- jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez potężne ziewnięcie.

-No już, ubieraj się w pidżamę i śmigaj mi do łóżka.

-A położysz się ze mną?- poprosił ładnie robiąc oczy szczeniaczka. To zawsze działało.

-Niech ci będzie ale tylko jeśli obiecasz, że jutro nie będziesz siedział tak długo.- Jongin przytaknął myjąc zęby, będąc już całkowicie ubranym. Po wypędzeniu z łazienki przez Kyungsoo, ten chciał się umyć, poczłapał wolno do pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. Zasnął niemal od razu, gdy tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki. Jego obietnica wytrwania aż D.O. wróci legła w gruzach. Tak zastał go Kyungsoo, który z uśmiechem położył się obok niego i nakrył ich obu kołdrą. Od razu Kai przyległ do niego chowając swoją głowę w zagłębieniu szyi. Kyungsoo odpłynął w krainę Morfeusza niedługo po nim.

。。。

Chen z westchnieniem opadł na ławkę. Zdjął plecak z ramion i rozprostował nogi. Dziś słońce wyjątkowo raczyło przechodniów swoimi ostatnimi promieniami a wiatr uspokoił się. Niebo było przejrzyste a chmury białe. Po mimo to Jongdae nie mógł w pełni cieszyć się chwilą wolnego na świeżym powietrzu. Jego gardło wciąż odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Był już zmęczony wyszukiwaniem tysiąca różnych sposobów na wyleczenie go. Każda z prób okazywała się do niczego a gardło wciąż było czerwone. Zamkną więc oczy starając się o niczym nie myśleć. Zbyt wiele się działo.

Kiedy Jongdae poczuł, że z jego twarzy znikają ciepłe promienie otworzył oczy chcąc zobaczyć co się stało. Przed nim stał wysoki mężczyzna w okularach z czarnymi oprawkami, w bluzie i w dresach. Na ramieniu miał zawieszony plecak, uśmiechał się do niego. Chen z wrażenia omal nie spadł z ławki, przed nim stał student, który rozwalił jego telefon. Zdyszany usiadł obok niego kładąc plecak na kolanach. Grzebał w nim dłuższą chwilę zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na młodszego, który bacznie go obserwował.

-Hej. Gdy tylko tu cię zobaczyłem przybiegłem. Naprawiłem już twój telefon.- powiedział radośnie wyciągając w jego kierunku etui na telefon. Chen wyciągnął po niego ostrożnie dłoń chcąc uniknąć z nim jakiegokolwiek bliższego kontaktu. Jednak gdy podawali sobie telefon Jongdae dotknął jego dłoni.

-Udało się nawet odzyskać wszystkie dane. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że zniszczyłem ci go. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz.

-Ja... jasne.- wychrypiał obracając urządzenie w dłoniach. - Dziękuję. Ile jestem ci winien.- uniósł wzrok.

-Jesteś chory? Znam wiele różnych sposobów na chrypę. I nic nie jesteś mi winien. Ja zepsułem telefon, więc ja na swój koszt go naprawiłem.

-Trochę.- zaczął kaszleć.- Ale to nic.- stwierdził chowając telefon do plecaka.

-Niech zgadnę - przeziębiłeś się tamtego dnia, gdy wpadłem na ciebie? To było już dawno temu a ty wciąż się nie wyleczyłeś?- jego ręka wylądowała pod grzywką Jongdae dotykając czoła.

-Próbowałem.- spiął się czując jego dotyk. Czemu on musi być tak perfekcyjny?!

-Spokojnie, chciałem sprawdzić tylko temperaturę. Nic ci nie zrobię. - uniósł ręce w geście obronnym. -A próbowałeś może pić syrop z cebuli i czosnku albo nacierania smalcem na klatkę piersiową i gardło? Moja babcia zawsze tak robiła.-

-Mówisz, że to zadziała? I tak jestem na tyle zdesperowany, żeby spróbować.- wymamrotał.

-Zdesperowany?

-Tak. Uczęszczam do chóru a za parę dni mamy występ. Do tego czasu muszę być zdrowy a na razie nic nie działało.

-Śpiewasz? Ale fajnie! Będę mógł cię kiedyś posłuchać?- zaczął się ekscytować.

-Nie śpiewam jakoś specjalnie ładnie.- zawstydził się czując jak pieką go policzki.

-Na pewno jesteś w tym najlepszy!- wykrzyknął uśmiechając się po raz kolejny. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu i wstał z ławki. -Ja już muszę biec na zajęcia. Napiszę do ciebie później i powiesz mi czy moje sposoby zadziałały!- pomachał mu odbiegając.

-Nie mam twojego numeru, bałwanie.- jęknął Chen garbiąc się. Znów przez swoją nieśmiałość nie udało mu się zapytać studenta o imię czy chociaż o numer. Jego życie faktycznie było do dupy.

...

Wu YiFan czytał książkę potrzebną mu na zajęcia, przy okazji czekając z Luhanem i Xiuminem na Laya. Spóźniał się już od dłuższego czasu a w takich momentach Luhana i Xiumina rozpierała energia. Aktualnie tworzyli cudaniewida rozwiązując jakieś zadania z matematyki, przekrzykując się nawzajem. Blondyna rozpraszało to na tyle, że w końcu zamknął książkę i licząc do dziesięciu zastanawiał się czemu do cholery zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi. Jego rozmyślania przerwało nagłe milczenie dwójki hyungów. Otworzył więc oczy a widząc zdyszanego Xinga wstał z miejsca. Klepnął go mocno w plecy z premedytacją patrząc jak ten nie może złapać oddechu.

-Czy ty zawsze musisz się spóźniać? Dobrze wiesz, że jeśli ci dwaj znajdą choć chwilkę czasu wolnego to zaczynają być nad wyraz drażliwi i niebezpieczni dla otoczenia.

-Sorry Kris. Musiałem coś załatwić.

-Czy to miało coś wspólnego z tym twoim karmelowłosym chłopaczkiem?- zaśmiał się Xiumin pakując plik kartek do torby.

-Oddałeś mu telefon?- spytał się Luhan sącząc sok pomarańczowy.

-Tak. Siedział akurat w parku. Dlatego zrozum Kris - to było priorytetem.- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

-Niech ci będzie. Idziemy w końcu odwiedzić Kyungsoo? I tak jesteśmy już spóźnieni...

-Widzę ktoś tu ma napięcie przed miesiączkowe. Uspokój się, bo ci zaraz żyłka pęknie. Pisałem już do D.O i powiedział, że nasze spóźnienie jest mu w zasadzie na rękę bo Kai wyszedł właśnie do sklepu po jakieś tam brakujące składniki do obiadu.

-No widzisz? Nic złego się nie stało.

Gdy dotarli już pod drzwi do mieszkania Kyungsoo powitał ich w progu jego chłopak. Pomachał do nich wpuszczając do środka. Miał na sobie dresy i bokserkę, wyglądał na zmęczonego.

-D.O jest w kuchni, więc idźcie do salonu.- powiedziawszy to schował się w swoim pokoju.

...

-Jongin jest po prostu padnięty. To dlatego. Pisze maturę a dzień przed ma zawody taneczne, cisną go nie tylko w szkole ale i w studio.

-Jeśli będzie potrzebował pomocy z jakimiś krokami tanecznymi to mogę mu pomóc.- powiedział Lay.

-On o tym wie ale raczej nie przyjdzie do ciebie po pomoc. Wstydzi się chłopak.

-Nie wygląda na takie co by się wstydził.- zauważył Luhan żując ciastko.

-Jongin może i wygląda jak przywódca licealnego gangu ale to szczeniak.- sprostował Kyungsoo.

-Czyli zupełne przeciwieństwo ciebie. Żeście się dobrali.- mruknął Kris.

\- Dość o Kaiu bo jeszcze pewnie podsłuchuje. Wiesz, że mamy już dwóch zakochanych w ekipie? Xing, YiFan pochwalcie się.-

-Naprawdę? Nie będę sam.- zaśmiał się D.O.

-Chyba wam się coś pomyliło. To Xingowi podoba się ten chłopaczek, ja nikogo nie mam na oku.- zaprzeczył Kris ale pozostali chłopacy nie zwrócili na to uwagi.

-Mam jego numer.- pochwalił się Chińczyk. -Wiem też, że śpiewa w chórze, to mało wiem ale przynajmniej coś.

-Małymi kroczkami do przodu a ty Kris?

-Już mówił-

-Tak, tak. Ja i Xiumin widzieliśmy jaką miałeś minę gdy w piątek wróciłeś z praktyk. Kto to jest? Chłopak czy dziewczyna?- Luhan zawsze wtykał nos w nie swoje sprawy ale za każdym razem udawało mu się uciec od konsekwencji.

-To mój nowy pacjent. I miałem normalną minę.- oburzył się YiFan krzyżując ramiona na piersi. -Idioci.- warknął gdy czwórka jego przyjaciół zaczęła się śmiać. Ten wieczór zapowiadał się ciekawie...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** O to druga część ZRM! Jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwa, że poprzednia część aż tak się wam spodobała. Sądzę, że 3 part pojawi się dopiero w sierpniu. Mam do was pytanie – czytalibyście yaoi z pairingiem STEREK? Ktoś ogląda Teen Wolf? Jeśli tak – piszcie w komentarzach :)

* * *

Za oknem właśnie padało, gdy Tao obudził się. Był otumaniony, wokół niego roztaczał się kojący szum kropel, które spadały na szybę okienną oraz ciepły i puchaty kokon kołdry. Czuł się dobrze, wręcz fantastycznie, jakby wszelkie troski i zmartwienia odeszły. ZiTao bardzo lubił poranki, kiedy jeszcze otulony ramionami Morfeusza tonął w morzu ciepłej bieli, nie istniało nic oprócz jego samego. Szczęśliwego i nieświadomego. Ten stan zawsze burzyły budziki czy też mamy krzyczące aby dzieci wstawały. I pomimo, że Tao kochał biegać i ćwiczyć, to jednak zdecydowanie leniuchowanie w łóżku wygrywało. Dopiero gdy zaczął się rozciągać, próbując poruszyć nogami wrócił do rzeczywistości. Kołdra stała się nagle kawałkiem zimnej szmaty a błogość uleciała wraz z dobrym samopoczuciem. I tak było codziennie - w strugach deszczu, czy też w promieniach słońca, uświadamiał się po raz kolejny, że do wypadku doszło _naprawdę_. Kiedyś Tao pocieszał się jeszcze, że to przecież nie koniec świata. Jednak z czasem tracił wiarę w możliwość odzyskania całkowitej sprawności. Przestał już nawet słuchać pokrzepujących przemówień mamy, ponieważ ta dalej wierzyła, ze cud nastąpi. Huang się nie łudził, cie chciał po raz drugi zostać rozczarowany. Nie karmił się już więcej kłamstwami.

Leżąc dalej w łóżku, jego myśli powróciły do dnia wczorajszego. Pełnego niespodzianek. Nigdy nie wybaczy swojej mamie, że ta nie powiadomiła go o zmianie rehabilitanta. Przez to odstawił szopkę, ośmieszając się przy tym przed przystojnym studentem. Tao od zawsze interesowali mężczyźni w ten, jedyny, intymny sposób. Może to zasługa wielu godzin spędzonych na treningach wu-shu z wysportowanymi trenerami. Huang nie znał do końca przyczyny, ale to nie było mu potrzebne do zaakceptowania samego siebie. Wu YiFan zauroczył go. Sprawił, że cały czas czerwienił się chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię, równocześnie chcąc wciąż z nim rozmawiać. Był przystojny i wysportowany, znał się na medycynie i potrafił rozśmieszać ludzi. Dla ZiTao był to ideał faceta, na którego czekał całe życie. I może próbowałby z nim flirtować czy zaprosić go na randkę, jednak po wypadku przestał być dobrą partią dla kogokolwiek. Bo kto by chciał chłopaka na wózku inwalidzkim, nie mogącego zrobić wielu rzeczy? Zapewne tylko wariat.

Nie rozmyślając dłużej, Tao podniósł się do siadu aby następnie przesiąść się na wózek. Poranna toaleta zawsze była najgorsza - jego mama chcąc mu pomóc, zawsze sprawiała jeszcze więcej kłopotów. I choć ją kochał i dziękował bogu właśnie za nią, to jednak musiał ją wypraszać z łazienki. Westchnął cierpiętniczo, chcąc być już na występie Chena. _Byle do szesnastej..._

。。。

Kyungsoo przesuwał palcem po ekraniku smartfona Jongin, zastanawiając się jak ten mógł go zapomnieć. Na co dzień pilnował go jak oka w głowie a teraz wychodząc do szkoły tak po prostu o nim zapomniał... D.O westchnął odkładając go na bok. Za nie całą godzinę musiał iść do pracy a zupełnie mu się nie chciało. Stres Jongina przed maturą, udzielił się i jemu. Chciał aby młodszy napisał egzaminy jak najlepiej ale przecież nigdy nie wiadomo z jakiego zakresu będą pytania. Starał się więc poświęcać każdego dnia dwie godziny dla młodszego, aby powtarzać z nim materiały. Jednak wiadomo, Kai nieraz wracał do domu zbyt zmęczony po treningu. D.O odpuszczał mu w tedy, robiąc mu ciepły posiłek. Wieczór spędzali wciśnięci w kąt kanapy, rozmawiając szeptem. Czasami tylko, gdy Baekhyun i Chanyeol robili sobie maraton filmowy, przenosili się do pokoju Kyungsoo. Bowiem drzwi od pokoju młodszego wyleciały z zawisów, po ostatnich wygłupach z Chanem. Tak mieli ciszę i spokój - coś na czym obu bardzo zależało.

D.O z natury był osoba cichą. Lubił spokój, który wykorzystywał na dokształcanie się. Często czytał książki po angielsku czy chińsku. Starał się być niezależny i samowystarczalny. Otaczał się jednak zupełnie różnymi od siebie ludźmi. Zamiast znaleźć sobie grono szkolnych kujonów, on wylądował w paczce snobów, którzy preferowali raczej ostrzejsze klimaty. Xing, aktualnie student Akademii Sztuk Pięknych, wieczny marzyciel, osoba, którą niełatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi - był jedną z bliższych osób dla D.O. Chińczyk był świetnym słuchaczem. Wu YiFan studiował medycynę - po tym jak grając w koszykówkę nabawił się kontuzji a jego plany legły w gruzach, wrócił do Korei aby zacząć nowe życie. Często zachowywał się jak gbur, jednak i tak jego śmiech był słyszany najczęściej. To on pracował na samym początku jako barman aby opłacić czynsz za mieszkanie, które wynajmowali. Można powiedzieć, że przez pewien czas był dla nich jak matka.

Xiumin i Luhan byli jak odbezpieczony granat przeciw pancerny, który w ręku dzierżył chory na parkinsona. Bowiem jeśli dawało im się choć odrobinkę czasu wolnego - zaczynali szaleć i nie sposób było ich zatrzymać. Na co dzień pilni studenci politechniki Seoulskiej, których wiedza wykraczała za normy dotychczas ustalone a po godzinach gorący kochankowie.

Zupełnym jego przeciwieństwem był Kai. Radosny dzieciak z sąsiedztwa, którego konikiem był taniec. Często wygłupiał się z Chanem czy Tao. Cieszył się życiem, wyciągał z niego tyle ile mógł równocześnie starając się być dobrą osobą. Kyungsoo był dla niego nie tylko osobą, która zawsze gotowa była pomóc mu w lekcjach. Nie. Dla Jongina chłopaka ten był ostoją, całym światem. To właśnie dla niego starał się być lepszą osobą - przyłożył się porządnie do nauki oraz do tańca. Chciał mu w ten sposób udowodnić, że jest jego wart. Ale D.O podziwiał Kaia. Za jego siłę , odwagę i miłość jaką darzył zarówno jego jak i swoją rodzinę. Był niezłomny, ćwiczył każdy krok do utraty tchu. Nie wychylał się jednak przed szereg, wiedział co to skromność. Okazało się także, że potrafi być nieśmiały. To był cały on - silne ciało i delikatna dusza.

Właśnie w tym zakochał się Kyungsoo będąc całkowitym przeciwieństwem.

Wychodząc z mieszkania ściskał w dłoni telefon młodszego, czując dziwny niepokój. Dudniący w okna wiatr powodował narastający lęk. Deszcz luną z ołowianego nieba...

。。。

-pierwiastek ze stu... pomnożyć razy siedem milionów... dodać...

-Xiumin, skończyłeś już to zadanie? Chcę porównać wynik.

-Tak, wyszło mi siedemdziesiąt dwa miliony, trzysta cztery tysiące, pięćset dwa. — rudowłosy odchylił się na krześle chcąc zobaczyć wynik Luhana.

-Bingo! — ucieszył się tamten całując go w policzek. — Jak tak dalej pójdzie to uda nam się skończyć ten projekt szybciej niż zakładaliśmy. — Luhan wstał rozciągając się. Siedzenie godzinami na twardym krześle w niewygodnej pozycji odbierało jakiekolwiek chęci do życia. Długie liczenie także było męczące i nawet oni, najlepsi na roku czuli się wyczerpani.

-Mmm jeśli tak, to na wakacje chcę pojechać do Japonii. Zabierzemy się całą paczką, może znajomi Jongina i D.O też pojadą?

-Fajnie by było. Ostatnie nasze wspólne wakacje skończyły się zanim jeszcze się zaczęły.

-My wsiadamy do pociągu a tu klops... nie ma prądu! — Xiumin wyciągnął się na łóżku. — Te materace są takie nie wygodne. — narzekał.

-Za kilka miesięcy, gdy uzbieramy w końcu pieniądze, kupimy sobie mieszkan-

-Chcę domek, Z ogródkiem.

-Marzenia masz. — Xi położył się obok niego na wąskim łóżku.

-Nie. Naprawdę. — rudowłosy obrócił się opierając głowę na dłoni. — Wyobraź to sobie - mały domek na przedmieściach, Kyungsoo i Kai w domku na przeciwko, Kris jako nasz osobisty lekarz a Lay wykończył by wnętrza. Każdego wieczoru z kubkiem kawy, siadalibyśmy w ogródku i oglądali zachód słońca snując plany na nadchodzące lata.

-Ty mówisz na serio... — oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się do wielkości piłeczek pingpongowych. Xiumin patrzył się na niego z jakąś nadzieją, jakby chciał aby ten poparł ten plan. Jego ciche marzenie. Nie widząc odzewu położył się na plecach i westchnął.

Luhan nie pierwszy raz widział jak jego chłopak pozwala sobie na puszczenie wodzy fantazji. Zazwyczaj jednak kończył speszony własną wyobraźnią i ckliwymi marzeniami. Jego oczy zdawały się gasnąć, delikatne iskierki nikły w zimnej kawie jakiego koloru posiadał tęczówki, postura zdawała się kurczyć. Czemu Minseok miał problemy z uwierzytelnianiem swojej osoby, do dziś nie mógł pojąć. Zawsze radosny, inteligentny, bystry potrafił w jednej chwili stać się małym kłębkiem nerwów, próbującym zapaść się pod ziemię.

-Nie ufam na tyle YiFanowi, żeby dać mu się leczyć. Prędzej by mnie otruł. — głos Luhana był miękki, pomimo jawnego sarkazmu. — Sądzę, że taki domek też w końcu znajdziemy.

-Naprawdę?

Dla ciebie - zawsze. — ciepło, którym dzielili się było uczuciem, którego obaj szukali przez długi czas. Potrzebowali nie -tylko drugiej połówki, z którą mogliby namiętnie spędzać każdą noc ale i zrozumienia.

-W takim razie możemy sobie pozwolić na chwilę przerwy. — zmysłowy głos Xiumina został poprzedzony przewróceniem Xi na plecy.

Ten parsknął jedynie śmiechem dając pieścić się swojej miłości. Minseok był naprawdę nieprzewidywalny ale pośród śpiesznych pocałunków i oddechów, które z ledwością opuszczały ich płuca, Luhan wiedział, że to jest to czego szukał całe życie.

。。。

Jongin pociągnął nosem widząc kontem oka jak dziewczyna obok niego gromi go wzrokiem. Oprócz tego nieprzyjemnego pociągania, co jakiś czas także kaszlał co brzmiało raczej jakby jego płuca chciały wydostać się na wolność. Do tego czuł pulsowanie w skroniach i nie potrafił skupić się na lekcji. Praktycznie leżał na ławce nie będąc w stanie notować. Telepał się z zimna choć okna były pozamykane a tykający zegar sprawiał, że dostawał migreny. Oczy niebezpiecznie szczypały. Pragnął tylko wrócić do domu i zakopać się w pościeli, oglądając razem z Kyungsoo Pororo.

Gdy zadzwonił tak upragniony przez niego dzwonek, spakował się powoli mając wrażenie, że zaraz po prostu zamknie oczy i zaśnie. Najlepiej na wieki. Wstał powoli przeczuwając, że jeśli zrobiłby to szybciej to przed jego oczami pojawiłyby się mroczki. Szurając butami ruszył do wyjścia pod nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem nauczyciela Historii. Kładąc plecak na parapecie, zaczął szukać swojego telefonu. Tak bardzo chciał zadzwonić po swojego chłopaka aby ten po niego przyszedł, że omal nie usiadł z wrażenia gdy okazało się, że jego czarnego smartfona nie ma w torbie. Jego humor pogorszył się o ile to było jeszcze możliwe i klnąc pod nosem wyszedł z gmachu szkoły. Opatulił się szczelniej bluzą i wyszedł na szalejącą jesienną pogodę.

Zanim jeszcze dotarł pod altanę przystanku autobusowego przemókł do suchej nitki a czarny kot zdążył przebiec mu przed nogami dwa razy. Telepał się z zimna czekając na wybawienie. Po krótkim namyśle ruszył jednak w z dłuż ulicy idąc do cukierni Kyungsoo.

…

Kiedy stanął w progu cukierni, Jongin był już niemal pewny, że ma gorączkę. Krystal, jednak z kelnerek, gdy tylko go zobaczyła pobiegła na zapleczy za moment przyprowadzając D.O. Kai uśmiechnął się krzywo i strzepując wodę z grzywki podszedł do niego. W momencie, w którym otwierał już usta aby się z nim przywitać jego płuca znów zaprotestowały. Parę osób odwróciło się w ich kierunku a przerażony Kyungsoo objął go ramionami i zaprowadził na zaplecze.

-Krystal, bądź tak miła i przynieś mi apteczkę. — posadził Jongina na krześle i sam wyjął z szafki ręcznik.

-Ciebie to nawet na chwilę nie można zostawić samego. — starszy westchnął wycierając włosy młodszego.

— Chciałem do ciebie napisać ale ...-

— Zapomniałeś telefonu, wiem. Mam go ze sobą. Dziękuję. — końcówkę kierował do brunetki, która przyszła właśnie z apteczką.

— Pomyślałam, że przyniosę też suche ubrania. Trzymaj się młody. — puściła oczko Jonginowi zostawiając suche ubrania na krześle obok.

— Idź się przebierz a ja zrobię ci ciepłą herbatę. I nawet nie waż się teraz tłumaczyć! Śmigaj mi do szatni. — Kyungsoo nie chciał być niemiły ale widząc go w takim stanie, całego przemoczonego, siorbiącego nosem i kaszlącego od czasu do czasu, włączał się jego instynkt macierzyński.

Wyciągnął z wiszącej szafeczki biały kubek i wrzucił do niego paczuszkę z herbatą, następnie dorzucił krople zdrowotne. Nastawił wodę w czajniku i opierając się biodrem o blat czekał na Jongina. Wraz z cichym pyknięciem, sygnalizującym wyłączenie czajnika, Krystal wróciła z tacą i brudnymi filiżankami.

— Szef powiedział, że dziś nie masz nadgodzin. Szczęściarz z ciebie — jej głos został zniekształcony przez lecącą z kranu wodę. — Ten twój chłopak nadaje się na konkurs mokrego podkoszulka. Pilnuj go lepiej, bo zauważyłam już parę stałych klientek — tu zrobiła cudzysłów w powietrzu — które wodzą wzrokiem za Jonginem za każdym razem jak się tu pojawi.

— I mówisz mi o tym, bo?

— Bo wolę żebyś to ty go najpierw przeleciał a nie te dziunie z paznokciami jak szpony.

— Jesteś bezwstydna i wulgarna. — zauważył błyskotliwie starszy. Zalał kubek wrzątkiem do połowy.

— Wiem. Chyba dla tego wciąż szukam chłopaka.

— Zdecydowanie przez to. — potwierdził.

— O, właśnie! Minho, no wiesz, ten chłopak co pracuje jako barista w restauracji obok, chyba leci na naszego szefa. — entuzjastycznie wykrzyknęła Krystal. D.O uciszył ją patrząc za siebie czy nikt z klientów nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

— Suho? No proszę cię, prędzej Chen pozna imię swojego nieznajomego wielbiciela.

— Oj no weź. Każdy potrzebuje miłości. Skoro ty możesz mieć takiego szczeniaka w swoim posiadaniu to dlaczego Suho nie może być czyimś kochankiem?

— Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Przez ciebie wyobraziłem to sobie. — machał przez chwile rękoma w powietrzu, przed twarzą. — Muszę umyć oczy domestosem.

— Jesteś paskudny. — wydęła wargi w dzióbek. — Nawet Tiffany stwierdziła, że to prawdopodobne!

— Krystal, nie chcę o tym słuchać. Naprawdę. To mnie zbyt przerasta.

— A weź idź. Na następny raz dam tym dziuniom numer twojego chłoptasia.

— Nie odważysz się!

— Jeszcze zobaczymy! — odkrzyknęła mu, będąc już na sali wypełnionej klientami.

— Na co chcesz patrzeć? — Kyungsoo odwrócił się patrząc na Jongina. Skinął na niego aby usiadł na krześle samemu siadając naprzeciwko.

— Bądźmy szczerzy – mam ochotę przetrzepać ci skórę za to, że nie wziąłeś chociażby parasolki ale z drugiej strony to urocze jaki potrafisz być zapominalski. — powiedział podając mu kubek z ciepłą cieczą.

— Uznam to za komplement. — pokiwał głową. Chuchając na herbatę.

— Uznawaj to za co chcesz. Jak wrócimy do domu to wepchnę w ciebie syrop cebulowo-czosnkowy.

— Nie- wychrypiał kaszląc.

— Tak, inaczej nie wyzdrowiejesz a ja nie chcę zostać zasypany gradem pytań od twojej mamy dlaczego ty jesteś chory. Osobiście wystarczy mi, że ty z nią rozmawiasz.

— Szydło wyszło z worka. — zaśmiał się cicho. — Niedługo zacznie się koncert Chena.

— Nie idziemy na niego, Jongin. Chyba po drodze cię piorun trzasnął jeśli sądzisz, że w takim stanie puszczę cię gdziekolwiek.

— Kyungsooo ale Chen nas potrzebuje! — wyjęczał robiąc słodkie oczka. — Obiecuję, że później wypije cały ten ohydny syrop.

— Jongin...-

— Nie jonginuj mi tu. Od tygodni czekałem na ten koncert, nawet powtórzyłem już całą chemię by nie musieć powtarzać jej właśnie dziś. A ty chcesz powiedzieć mi, że z powodu kaszlu i kataru nie mogę nigdzie iść?

— Mniej więcej — przyznał.

— W takim razie moja mama tak przypadkiem może jutro nas odwiedzić. Wiesz jest w pobliżu u cioci i..-

— Rozumiem, ty mały szantażysto. Pójdziemy ale przez cały weekend leżysz w łóżku.

— Dziękuję. — Kai uśmiechnął się, wysyłając w powietrzy całusa do Kyungsoo. Jego chłopak nie mógł być lepszy...

。。。

Od dłuższego czasu Chen stał za kulisami, patrząc przez czerwoną tkaninę na widownie. Z każdą kolejną minutą rosła liczba widzów a Jongdae nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że coraz bardziej się stresował. Każdy występ chłopak przeżywał tak samo - bał się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Chociaż nie występował sam i gdyby stracił głos reszta chłopaków poradziłaby sobie świetnie, to dla niego równało się to z osobistą porażką. Czymś na co nie mógł sobie pozwolić. W ten sposób czuł się wewnętrznie przytłoczony.

Odchrząknął oczyszczając gardło i z ulgą przyjął wiadomość, że ta czynność już go nie boli. Najpierw sceptycznie podchodził do porad, których udzielił mu student. Jednak będąc na dwa dni przed koncertem, Jongdae był na tyle zdesperowany, że postanowił spróbować. Na efekt nie musiał długo czekać, bo już następnego dnia obrzęk i zaczerwienienie gardła znikło. Została mała chrypka, z którą wiedział już jak sobie poradzić. Huang i D.O cieszyli się razem z nim, w końcu i oni mieli już dość chodzącej kupki rozpaczy jaka w ostatnich dniach stał się Chen. Mogli szczęśliwi odetchnąć, że ten problem już ich nie dotyczy. Oczywiście nie chcieli też aby koncert ich przyjaciela okazał się klapą. Sami dostali bilety na niego i zamierzali skorzystać z okazji. Nauczyli się już wyłapywać każdą możliwą chwilę wytchnienia i wyciskania z niej najwięcej jak się da. Dla Jongdae było to też swojego rodzaju wsparcie, gdy śpiewał jego oczy głównie spoczywały na nich jakby z nieśmiałością i zapytaniem czy idzie mu dobrze. Ten spektakl był jednak wyjątkowy nie tylko dla niego ale i dla ZiTao. Miał to być jego pierwszy koncert na wózku inwalidzkim. Zazwyczaj ten radosny blondyn podbiegał do Chena od razu po zejściu za kulisy i gratulował mu obficie. Tym razem miało być inaczej.

...

Gromkie brawa to coś co Jongdae słyszał po każdym występie. Wibrujący w uszach dźwięk, powstały na skutek zderzenia ze sobą dłoni. Głośny i uderzający o czaszkę, długo potem nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć. Przy pierwszych występach, Chenowi kręciło się w głowie, szum i emocje nie pozwalały mu na normalne myślenie. Kolorowe plamki skakały przed jego oczami a on nie miał pojęcia czy to wyobraźnia czy ludzkie głowy odbijające się od ziemi. Zdarzało mu się też zapomnieć o tym aby zejść ze sceny i zostawał na niej jak ostatni idiota. Tym razem jednak Jongdae zachowywał się już jak profesjonalista. Ukłonił się w pas słysząc oklaski, po czym za resztą chóru zszedł za kulisy. Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy do Suzy, ich młodej pianistki i z radością przyjmował uściski chłopaków z chóru.

— Wasz występ był niesamowity, chłopcy. Osiągnęliście naprawdę wysoki poziom i z takimi umiejętnościami na pewno zakwalifikujemy się do międzynarodowego konkursu. — ich dyrygent, wysoki barczysty mężczyzna pogratulował im.

— To wszystko dzięki panu!

— To wasza zasługa. No dobrze, na dziś wam dziękuję. Widzimy się na następnych zajęciach! — Chen patrzył jak mężczyzna odchodzi. Kiwał się z boku na bok i w czarnym fraku z białą koszulą wyglądał jak pingwin.

— To niesprawiedliwe, że urodziłeś się z takim głosem. — Jongdae odwrócił się słysząc za sobą Jongina. Jego żartobliwa złość w głosie sprawiła, że jego uśmiech poszerzył się. Chłopak opierał się o wózek Tao i z przytłumionym uśmiechem patrzył na niego.

— Zgadzam się z młodym.— Huang przyznał mu rację przybijając z Chenem piątkę.

— Dobrze, że udało ci się pozbyć chrypy. Ten student to jednak przydatny jest. — Kyungsoo poklepał go po plecach. — Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie będziesz bardzo zły jeśli świętować będziemy w domu. Jongin ma gorączkę.

— Nic mi nie jest. — wymamrotał.

— Nawet ja widzę, że źle się czujesz. Nie musiałeś tu przychodzić, trzeba było zostać w łóżku.

— Teraz mi o tym mówisz?! — wystękał powodując u reszty śmiech.

— W takim razie zbierajmy się.

。。。

Płótno schło na drewnianej sztaludze, w tle grała muzyka klasyczna ze śpiewem operowym a Xing czyścił pędzle z farby. Był pedantem nienawidził brudu, sprzątał za każdym razem gdy kończył malować. YiFan często się z niego śmiał, mówiąc, że czyści miejsce zbrodni ale Lay zbywał go swoim firmowym uśmiechem. Bo dla niego to faktycznie było porównywalne do zbrodni, o której nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Oczywiście to nie tak, że był aż tak nieśmiały aby nikomu nie pokazywać swoich obrazów, tajemnicą, którą starał się zachować przed innymi był raczej sposób w jaki pracował. Jeszcze gdy mieszkali wszyscy razem -on, Kris, Luhan, Xiumin i D.O – wiadomo było, że jeśli nie wychodzi przez godzinę z pokoju to maluje. A już na samym początku zastrzegł, że zbędna publiczność go rozprasza. Dzięki temu mógł utrzymywać azyl swojej pracy. To też nie tak, że w jego pokoju podczas takich chwil znajdował się wielki bałagan czy osoby topless. Po prostu dla Xinga była to na tyle intymna sprawa, że pokazanie jej komukolwiek równało się z całkowitym oddaniem swojego ciała w czyjeś ręce.

I choć próbował już otworzyć się na ludzi i nie brać tych momentów tak dosłownie, zawsze coś go blokowało a on sam tracił wenę do malowania. Pieścił więc swoje zmysł w samotności, delektując się każdą minutą.

Xing odłożył czysty pędzel do szklanki a paletę z zasychającymi resztkami farby położył na parapecie. Jeszcze gdy mieszkał w bloku, razem z chłopakami, zakrywał swoje obrazy płótnami przez co schły dwa razy dłużej. Teraz jednak mogły być one odsłonięte w całej swej krasie, ciesząc oczy i łechtając ego Lay'a. Na początku pierwszego semestru wybłagał jednoosobowy pokój czego zazdrościł mu Kris. Te w kółko narzekał na swojego współlokatora, który nieustannie grał w gry na komputerze i przeszkadzał Krisowi w nauce. Na współlokatora widocznie nie działało ani mordercze spojrzenie Wu ani jego prośby. Dlatego właśnie YiFana częściej można było znaleźć w akademickiej bibliotece niż w jego pokoju.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał Xinga dzwonek telefonu.

Słucham?

 _Siemasz Lay, masz czasu?_

To zależy co chcesz, Kris.

 _Znasz może jakąś tanią księgarnie w okolicy? Potrzebuję pewnej książki a jak wiadomo – pieniądze na drzewach nie rosną._

To zbieraj się, spotkamy się przy tej fontannie co ostatnio. Zaprowadzę cię do antykwariatu, może być?

 _Jak najbardziej. Do zobaczenia._

Brunet pochwycił bluzę oraz parasolkę i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. _Jeśli Kris coś chciał to to dostawał..._

…

Xing czekał przy fontannie na Chińczyka. Wiatr dął mocno powodując skwaszone miny u przechodniów a deszcz lał niemiłosiernie. Brunet z roztargnieniem czekał aż Kris raczy przyjść. Stanie pośrodku nieosłoniętego placu nie było zbyt ciekawą alternatywą dla dalszego malowania. Brunet zazwyczaj lubił taką pogodę, była niesamowicie inspirującą, wręcz nastrojowa i dzięki niej potrafił malować godzinami. Jednak wtedy była za oknem. Dokładnie tak, musiała oddzielać ich przezroczysta tafla szkła, tak aby Xing nie odczuwał warunków pogodowych panujących za nią. Tak samo zresztą było z porami roku – potrafił je uwiecznić w urzekający sposób dzięki ich indywidualnej magii jaką w sobie posiadały, jednak jeśli przychodziło do wyjścia na zewnątrz chłopak kręcił jedynie nosem. Ale YiFan widocznie robił mu na złość i perfidnie się spóźniał. Miał być to rewanż? Nie wiedział. A on sam stał z parasolką, która z boku na bok miotana była przez wiatr, moknąc coraz bardziej. Niestety także jego torba pomału stawała się ofiarą nawałnicy.

Chińczyk miał przeczucie, że jego narzędzia będą mu dziś jeszcze potrzebne ale z braku czasu wcisnął je do starej torby.

— Jestem.— wystękał zdyszany chłopak, pojawiając się znikąd

— Mówi ci coś słowo punktualność? — westchnął wyszarpując jedną ręką z torby drugą parasolkę.

— Skąd

— Przeczucie. A teraz spinaj dupę i idziemy, bo ten antykwariat nie jest otwarty dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

— Dobra, dobra, rozumiem. Jesteś zły. Przepraszam.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte.

— Pisałeś już do tego swojego chłoptasia?

— Nie miałem czasu. Po za tym.. nie chcę aby myślał, że jestem jakimś zboczeńcem. — odpowiedział zdawkowo.

— To ile on ma lat? Nie mów mi, że lecisz na nieletniego!

— Wydaje mi się, że jest pełnoletni ale-

— Właśnie – wydaje ci się. A jak okaże się, że ma szesnaście lat?

— Dzięki za wsparcie, Kris. — sarknął Xing skręcając. YiFan skręcił za nim.

— Ja cię tylko kulturalnie ostrzegam. — wzruszył ramionami.

— Dobra rozumiem. To tu. — powiedział i zatrzymał się.

Kris zrobił to samo i teraz obaj/oboje znajdowali się przed oszkloną witryną. Za nią stały, zrobione z ciemnego drewna, regały, na których poupychane zostały książki. W kącie stała lada a za nią starszy pan, który pisał zawzięcie. Stojąc pod daszkiem złożyli parasolki i weszli do środka. Raptownie otoczyło ich ciepło, zapach starego drewna i nutka pomarańczy. Dzwoneczek nad drzwiami zadzwonił wesoło powodując tym uniesienie głowy przez starszego pana. Uśmiechnął się na widok Xinga i odkładając notesik na bok przywołał ich gestem ręki. YiFan wahał się chwile ale widząc jak jego kolega idzie dalej podjął decyzję. Na podłodze znajdowały się stosy książek imitujące labirynt, droga do lady była więc kręta i trwała ciut dłużej niż chłopak zakładał na początku.

— Dzień dobry. Przyprowadziłeś wreszcie kogoś ze sobą.

— Tak, to mój przyjaciel, YiFan. Opowiadałem ci kiedyś o nim.

— Mam się bać. — Kris uniósł brwi do góry. Starszy pan pokręcił jedynie głową wciąż się uśmiechając.

— Oczywiście, że nie chłopcze. Miło mi cię poznać. Herbaty?

— Oh, nie. Kris potrzebuje pewnej książki a pieniędzmi nie sypie.

— Podaj tytuł a zaraz powiem czy to mam.

— Metody rehabilitacji. Lata 20, XX wieku.

— Mam. Już podaję. — mężczyzna wyszedł zza lady a YiFan wiódł za nim niedowierzająco wzrokiem. Xing uśmiechnął się lekko widząc, że chłopak jest pod wrażeniem. Cieszyło go to.

— Proszę. — podał mu książkę w idealnym stanie.

— Ile płacę?

— To na koszt firmy.

— Ale-

— Pod warunkiem, że będziecie tu przychodzić częściej. Xing mam kolejną opowieść.

— Wpadnę jakoś za tydzień, dobrze? Mam teraz dużo na głowie-

— Ta młodzież. Idźcie już. — pogonił ich z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Skąd on wiedział, że ma tą książkę bez wcześniejszego sprawdzania?

— Magia, Kris. Nie kwestionuj. — dodał widząc jak ten otwiera usta.

— Sam jesteś magia. Ten facet ma chyba w głowie spis książek z całego świata. Taka pamięć to by mi się przydała.

— Sam wybrałeś sobie taki kierunek studiów, nie narzekaj. Powiedz mi raczej jak tam twoje pierwsze dni praktyk? Idziemy gdzieś?

— Kawiarnia naprzeciwko Black Space. — odpowiedział, skręcając raptownie. — Całkiem spoko. Ordynator wszystko mi wyjaśnił i już pierwszego dnia dostałem pacjenta.

— Zajmujesz się tylko nim?

— Taa. Na jednego praktykanta przypada jeden pacjent, tak jest wszędzie. Na przykład Amber, wiesz ta co teraz farbneła się na blond. Daje lekcje tylko jednej klasie w szkole.

— W sumie, logiczne. Kyungsoo ostatnio opowiadał mi jak Krystal, jedna z kelnerek w jego pracy, podrywała Jongina.

— I co? Młody się skusił czy D.O zadźgał go łyżeczką od herbaty? — parsknął śmiechem na samo wyobrażenie czarnowłosego popełniającego przestępstwo. Dostał kuśkańca w bok.

— Nie kracz. Dobrze wiesz do czego on jest zdolny. — Xing ściszył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. — Zapomniałeś już jak zmusił profesora wydziału do przyznania się do błędu? Pamiętasz tamtą sprawę? On go prześladował! Chodził za nim krok w krok i pisał wiadomości, dopóki ten profesor nie poleciał na policję przyznać się.

— Coś mi się kojarzy. — YiFan zadrżał na samo wspomnienie miny Kyungsoo w tamtej chwili.

Ich rozmowę tymczasowo przerwało dotarcie do kawiarni. Weszli do zatłoczonego lokalu wypatrując wolnego stolika. Tuż przy nich, na prawo, znajdowały się dwa miejsca, od których wstawała właśnie jakaś para. Kris i Lay spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i oboje ruszyli w tamtym kierunku wymijając innych ludzi, którzy także dostrzegli wolne miejsce. Usiedli wygodnie, odkładając mokre parasolki na niski stopień, który oddzielał podłogę od okna.

— Teraz ty zamawiasz. Ja byłem ostatnio. — Lay uśmiechnął się promiennie do sąsiada.

— Ehh mów co chcesz. — odpowiedział zrezygnowany.

— Zamów mi zieloną herbatę.

Kris odszedł naburmuszony w stronę kasy. Lay widział jak wszystkie dziewczyny odwracają za nim głowy, poprawiając makijaż i uśmiechając się zalotnie. Podwijały spódniczki, uwydatniały biust i patrzyły się na niego jak sroki w gnat. Ten jednak nie zwracał na nie najmniejszej uwagi, szedł tylko sobie znanym krokiem do lady, przy której kasjerka wyglądała jakby miała dostać zawał. Chińczyk zaczął się śmiać, nie mógł wytrzymać. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę a on jeszcze mocniej wybuch śmiechem. Ta sytuacja była dla niego cholernie zabawna. Stado kobiet, w różnym wieku a więc i nastolatek, próbowało poderwać jego przyjaciela a ten był od wielu lat zdeklarowanym gejem. Dopiero YiFan powrócił z dwoma kubkami, nad którymi unosiła się para, zamilkł wycierając łzy szczęścia z policzków.

— Gdybyś był babą to bym ci powiedział, że się rozmazałeś. Postawił ostrożnie, na drewnianej powierzchni, filiżanki.

— Wybacz ale ja się nie maluję. Po prostu one patrzyły się na ciebie jak na bóstwo a ty ich nawet nie zauważyłeś. — na twarzy Lay'a wciąż błąkał się uśmiech.

— Wierzę ci na słowo.

— Wracając do Kyungsoo... Jongin nawet nie zauważył, że ona z nim flirtuje. Kyungsoo nie musiał używać swoich morderczych zdolności.

— I dobrze. Inaczej Kai przestraszyłby się go. — mówiąc to, Kris mieszał powoli roztwór srebrną łyżeczką.

— No nie wiem, oni są bardzo zżyci. Jak tam twój pacjent? — zainteresował się.

— Tajemnica lekars-

— Nie obowiązuje cie. Nie składałeś przyrzeczeń ani nic w tym rodzaju.

— Czasami się ciebie boje. Jesteś nieprzewidywalny. To chłopak, imienia i nazwiska ci nie podam. Miał wypadek, stereotypowo wpadł pod samochód, jest więc na wózku.

— Biedny... ale będzie jeszcze chodził, no nie?

— Hmm trudno mi powiedzieć. — westchnął podnosząc wzrok na Xinga. — Lekarze twierdzą, że nie ma szans na ponowne chodzenie. Jednak ja uważam, że może się udać. On przedtem był bardzo wysportowany, ma siłę żeby spróbować.

— A więc to cie gryzie, no nie? Sądzę, że może ciut za bardzo wczuwasz się w pacjenta. Jednak znam cię i dobrze wiem, że twoja ocena sytuacji jest nieomylna. Skoro masz szansę – to zrób wszystko aby się udało. W końcu jakby nie patrzeć, takie coś podnosi cię w hierarchii. — Lay jak zawsze odpowiedział z opanowaniem. Wiedział, że te słowa, które wyjdą teraz z jego ust będą dla Krisa znaczyć zbyt wiele, by mógł wypowiedzieć głupstwo.

— Dziękuje. — siedzieli w relaksującej ciszy, sącząc swoje napoje. Deszcz przestał bębnić w szyby, za to z nieba począł spadać biały puch. Xing dopiero odwrócił głowę w prawą stronę, patrząc przez witrynę na _Black Space_.

Xing wytrzeszczył oczy i wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Kris słysząc to podniósł głowę i spojrzał tam gdzie on. Uniósł zdziwiony brew, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

— Ten co czyta książkę, ten w okularach … to on.

— To ten chłoptaś co ci się podoba? Muszę powiedzieć, że jest całkiem niezły. — Chińczyk był pod wrażeniem. — Mam pomysł – ja i tak muszę już wracać do akademika, mam zbyt dużo nauki, a ty namaluj go. Uwiecznij jak najlepiej, choć teraz nie pozwól mu uciec.

I odszedł zostawiając Lay'a w otumanieniu, który za jego słowami wyjął z torby pędzle, farby i papier. Obserwując go, malował i ludzie mogli się patrzeć, tym razem odkrywał przed nimi tak intymną chwilę bo karmelowłosy był tego wart.

。。。

 _Black Space_ to jedna z wielu kawiarenek w Seoulu. Nie wyróżniała się niczym na tle innych ale to właśnie w niej Jongdae spędzał najwięcej czasu. Minimalistyczny wystrój i proste, ciepłe kolory, otulały go, pozwalając mu skupić się wyłącznie na książkach. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, w kawiarni panowała nadzwyczajna cisza zakłócana jedynie przez szelest przewracanych kartek. Chen siedział przy stoliku popijając kawę. Okulary w czarnej oprawce, wciąż zjeżdżały z jego nosa ale on poprawiał je dalej będąc pochłonięty tekstem lektury. Kołnierzyk od koszuli zbyt mu się wbijał w tej pozycji w szyję, więc rozpiął górne guziczki powodując tym samym częstszy ruch kelnerek przy swoim miejscu. Czarne dżinsy opinały uda a niezawiązane sznurówki powodowały wygląd niezdary.

Jongdae z westchnięciem przewrócił kolejną stronę podnosząc na chwilę głowę. Zegarek wybił właśnie osiemnastą, za oknem zrobiło się ciemnawo a chłopak z niedowierzaniem zauważył, że z nieba spadają małe płatki śniegu. Mała dziewczynka za oknem skakała wokół, śmiejąc się do nieba. Chen westchnął jedynie ponownie i powrócił do nurtującej go lektury. Zupełnie nie zauważył, że po drugiej stronie ulicy, w kawiarence naprzeciwko, siedzi jego nieznajomy student i z zapartym tchem go obserwuje.

。。。

Ciałem Tao po raz kolejny wstrząsnął szloch. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się niespokojnie a wielka gula rosła z chwili na chwile w gardle chłopaka. Dłonie zaciskał na ramionach obejmując się kurczowo. Spazmatyczne oddechy przywoływały mroczki przed jego oczami a on wciąż nie mógł się uspokoić. Gdyby wiedział, że tak będzie, gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas. Ale nie mógł i to przytłaczało go najbardziej. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo życie ludzkie jest do dupy. Wystarczy chwila i wszystko burzy się jak domek z kart i w żaden sposób nie można było tego uratować. I to nie tak, że nie próbował. Chwytał się brzytwy ale po jakimś czasie naszła go taka niechęć, zdruzgotanie, że już nie był wstanie myśleć o niczym innym jak o porażce. I choć przyjaciele widzieli go jako tego zawsze uśmiechniętego, wesołego i niepoddającego się to on już nie wiedział co ma robić aby wszystko było tak jak dawniej. Poukładane. Próbował żyć normalnie ale nawet zwykły chodnik kojarzył mu się z kilometrami, które każdego ranka przebiegał. Powoli się staczał i nie potrafił tego zatrzymać.

— Kochanie! Kolacja na stole. — jego matka, jak zawsze radosna, zapukała do drzwi. Zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że po drugiej stronie jej syn przeżywa załamanie nerwowe. To też coraz bardziej śmieszyło Tao. Zresztą, wszystko ostatnio było nadzwyczaj groteskowe.

Przetarł twarz drżącymi dłońmi. Nie mógł się poddać, nie, gdy inni jeszcze w niego wierzyli.

。。。

Baekhyun z roztargnieniem przeglądał kolejne zeszyty w poszukiwaniu czystej kartki. Chanyeol ostatnim razem sprzątając schował gdzieś jego cv. Kiedy właśnie udało mu się znaleźć idealne ogłoszenie o pracę nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Bóg tak go kara. Blondyn wywrócił kolejną szufladę do góry nogami i zaczął przeglądać pośpiesznie kartki. Tak właśnie było gdy Chan zabierał się za sprzątanie. Wszystko zmieniało swoje miejsce a część rzeczy gubiła się w ogóle, kurze dalej były nie wytarte, więc Kyungsoo zawsze potem na niego krzyczał. Wtedy śmiał się z skruszonej miny swojego chłopaka ale teraz miał ochotę się popłakać.

— Chan! Nie widziałeś mojego CV?! — blondyn zrezygnował z dalszych poszukiwań. Poszedł do salonu patrząc jak jego chłopak układa puzzle.

— Nie, a co? Potrzebne ci?

— Wyobraź sobie, że tak. Znalazłem świetną ofertę w jednym z przedszkoli i zamierzam dostać tą pracę. Czy to temu sukkotowi na górze się podoba czy nie. — odpowiedział buntnie. Założył skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i strzelił taką minę, że po chwili Chanyeol tarzał się po dywanie ze śmiechu.

— Bo..hahah..że hahahah twoja mina! —

— Nie śmiej się idioto! Z tobą żyć się nie da. — jęknął zrezygnowany. Opadł na kanapę i sięgnął po telefon.

— Baekhyun — Chanyeol podniósł się i usiadł na brzegu kanapy. — Przypomnij sobie gdzie ostatnio je położyłeś.

— Ty sprzątałeś.

— Takk ale nie tykałem twoich dokumentów. Dobrze wiem, że ciebie to denerwuje. — wzruszył ramionami ponownie zasiadając do puzzli. — Kto szuka ten znajduje.

— Łatwo mówić. Znając ciebie wciągnąłeś je odkurzaczem albo podarłeś. Chyba, że coś knujesz. — blondyn przymrużył oczy patrząc się podejrzanie na niego. — Czy ty chcesz mnie zabić?

— Najpierw zgwałcić, później zabić. - Chan połączył dwa puzzle ze sobą. Krzyknął triumfalnie i uśmiechając się jak dzieciak pokazując to blondynowi.

— Właściwie – odparł zamyślony. — Wystarczy, że niańczę ciebie. Dawaj te puzzle. — Baekhyun dosiadł się do Chanyeola. Na dywanie przed nimi był mały stolik a na nim opakowanie od puzzli. Czarnowłosy układał je od godziny. Złączył dwa kawałki.

Blondyn przekręcił oczami i popchnął chłopaka w bok. Kolejny nudny dzień, który mogą spędzić ze sobą. Spokojny dzień, bez żadnego pośpiechu, z możliwością poznawania siebie od nowa. Takich dni nienawidził Baekhyun, zakochał się bowiem w niespokojnym Chanyeol'u. Wiecznie energicznym, nie mogącym usiedzieć w miejscu, mającym tysiąc głupich pomysłów na minutę a nie w kimś pokroju Kyungsoo. On sam nie chciał ckliwych chwil, momentów pełnych romantyzmu – całkowicie wystarczyła mu obecna sytuacja. Łączyła ich zabawa i to Baek kochał.

。。。

Xiumin obserwował przez okno jak w jednym momencie rzewny deszcz zmienia się w śnieg. Czytał akurat książkę o fizyce kwantowej, robiąc notatki, gdy zaniepokojony nagłą ciszą odwrócił się w stronę okna. Dotychczas spadające krople wody uderzały z dużą siłą w szklaną powierzchnię, wydając głuche plaśnięcia. Przeniósł się więc na stary, szeroki parapet i tam dalej czytał podręcznik, co chwile spoglądając w bok. Pomimo, że płatki śniegu były drobne a podłoże wciąż mokre, nasiąknięte wcześniejszą ulewą, krajobraz stawał się coraz bielszy. Puch osiadał na koronach drzew, tworząc diademy z zamarzniętych kryształków. Trawa wyglądała niczym wata cukrowa a żelazne chmury zwisały ciężko nad miastem, tworząc niesamowicie przytłaczającą atmosferę z nutką samobójczej wesołości. W końcu też Minseok całkowicie porzucił dalsze uczenie się i siedział opatulony kocem na zimnym marmurze. Luhan wyszedł jakiś czas temu z kolegami, więc chłopak czuł się trochę samotny. Na początku próbował zająć się pisaniem z przyjaciółmi ale po tym jak Kris i Lay nie odpisywali mu, zniechęcił się. Zajął się więc lekcjami ale i te w końcu odpadły.

Nie chciał się do tego przyznać ale prawda była taka, że czuł się zazdrosny. Chciałby spędzać każdą minutę swojego życia z Luhanem ale wiedział, że to już obsesja. To nie było też tak, że miał tak zawsze, że był zazdrosny o byle co. Po prostu dziś nie był jego dzień i definitywnie potrzebował bliskości drugiego chłopaka. Minseok nie powiedział mu o swoich problemach rodzinnych, nie chciał go martwić ale już sam nie dawał sobie rady. Jego rodzice znów kłócili się o to, kto powinien dostać więcej pieniędzy. Jakieś pięć lat temu wzięli rozwód ale wciąż nie potrafią zdobyć się na choć trochę inteligencji aby pozbyć się już tego problemu. Tym razem wmieszali w to nawet jego a on nie miał pojęcia jak z tego bagna wybrnąć. Nie uśmiechało mu się stawanie po jakiejkolwiek stronie konfliktu ale musiał. Xi był mu niezbędny do podjęcia decyzji.

— Proszę!— odkrzyknął Minseok słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

— Hej, jest może Luhan? — do pokoju nieśmiało weszła jakaś dziewczyna. Chłopak nie rozpoznał jej.

— Wyszedł jakiś czas temu.. przekazać mu coś?

— Jeśli mógłbyś. Powiesz mu, że Hyuna jest gotowa?

— Okej... a mogę wiedzieć na co?

— Na to co się umawiali. Nie mogę powiedzieć więcej. — uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Chłopak siedział osłupiały nie rozumiejąc. _Na co mogła być gotowa ta laska? I na co jej Lulu?! ~_ zaniepokoił się Xiumin. Czego ta poczwara chce? Jeśli chodzi o to co myśli, nie odda nikomu swojego chłopaka tak łatwo. Z zaciętą minął myślał jak zacząć rozmowę z Luhanem aby niepostrzeżenie wyciągnąć z niego informację. Nie zauważył kiedy usnął z przyklejonym policzkiem do szyby, tworząc swoim oddechem wzorki na szkle.

。。。

Sygnał przychodzącego sms'a zbudził Jongdae z letargu. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pokoju, zza pierzyny poszukując telefonu. Wstał i drżąc z zimna na całym ciele pochwycił go i wrócił do łóżka. Opatulił się szczelnie kołdrą, zakrywając nawet głowę i leżąc na boku odblokował telefon. Na ekraniku wyskoczyła mała koperta informując go, że wiadomość dostał od nieznajomego numeru. Myśląc, że to kolejny sms od sieci, które swoją drogą przychodziły ostatnio zbyt często, otworzył ją. Widząc jednak treść zamarł.

Od: _nieznany_

I jak? Wyleczony?

Do: _nieznany_

Przepraszam.. ale kto pisze?

Od: _nieznany_

Student, który rozwalił ci telefon

Do: _nieznany_

To naprawdę ty? Skąd masz mój numer?

Od: _nieznany_

Pozwoliłem go sobie podkraść. Nie bądź zły, o wiele bardziej wolę gdy się uśmiechasz.

Jongdae otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc co odpisał student. Gdyby był kobietą, zapewne zaczął by piszczeć ale, że Baekhyun mieszkał w pokoju obok wolał nie ryzykować wydawaniem niezbyt męskich dźwięków.

Do: _nieznany_

Wybaczam, w końcu naprawiłeś go. Plus, dzięki za radę, udało mi się wyzdrowieć przed występem :)

Od: _nieznany_

Cieszę się niezmiernie, że nie jesteś zły :) A jak poszedł występ?

Do: _nieznany_

A może byś się przedstawił? Właściwie oboje powinniśmy...

Zagryzł warkę trzymając palec nad przyciskiem „wyślij". W końcu wcisnął go zamykając oczy. Po chwili jednak je ponownie wytrzeszczył czując wibrację przychodzącego sms'a

Od: _nieznany_

Zhang YiXing ale mów mi po prostu Xing :)

Do: _Xing :)_

Kim JongDae. I mój występ był całkiem dobry, śpiewam jednak w chórze. To moja pasja.

Od: _Xing :)_

Moim hobby jest taniec, dokładniej street dance.

Do: _Xing :)_

O! To fajnie C: Ja zawsze chciałem się nauczyć tańczyć ale cytując mojego znajomego: „Jesteś sztywny jak decha". Studiujesz malarstwo?

Od: _Xing :)_

Zgadłeś. Właściwie potrafię też rysować ale ubóstwiam akwarele. Kiedyś cię nauczę :3 A ty uczysz się?

Do: _Xing :)_

Hmm mam w tym roku maturę. Mam 19 lat :/

Od: _Xing :)_

Ja mam 21 na karku. Ucz się pilnie a będziesz miał dobre wyniki! Jak coś mam znajomych, którzy studiują na politechnice – jak chcesz mogą dawać ci korepetycje.

Do: _Xing :)_

Dzięki

Od: _Xing :)_

Muszę lecieć na wykład :( ale obiecuję, że jeszcze do ciebie dziś napiszę! Ale ty też się nie krępuj i pisz :) Oh... wczoraj cię namalowałem. To znaczy... widziałem cię w tej kawiarence „Black Space" i nie mogłem się oprzeć. Wyglądasz uroczo gdy jesteś pochłonięty czytaniem xx

Chen nie był w stanie aby odpisać cokolwiek, nawet głupie _ok._ Leżał czując jak jego policzki nabierają czerwieni. Próbował sobie przypomnieć czy przypadkiem nie widział wczoraj Xing'a ale za Chiny ludowe nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Tamta książka zbyt go wciągnęła. Jęknął sfrustrowany podnosząc się z łóżka. Tak chciał go zobaczyć! Nic jednak nie mogło powstrzymać go przed zmianą uśmieszku, przy imieniu studenta na serduszko. Uśmiechał się jak głupi cały poranek nie zwracając uwagi na pytania Kyungsoo czy śmiechy baekyeola. Cały czas przeżywał ten jawny flirt w sms'ach i zastanawiał się co takiego w sobie ma, że spodobał się temu ideałowi.

。。。

Wu YiFan nienawidził poniedziałków. Choć był rannym ptaszkiem, każdy początek tygodnia sprawiał, że jego humor równał się zerze i dodatkowo jeszcze bardziej wyglądał jak zawodowy morderca. Dopiero we wtorek rozkręcał się do normalnego stanu. Jednak takie wytłumaczenie nie miało znaczenia dla jego wykładowców i ordynatora szpitala. Potocznie, jak zawsze mu to powtarzali, nazywało się to lenistwem. I Kris wspinając się po białych schodach nienawidził osoby, która wymyśliła prace. Wyminął w drzwiach jakąś starszą panie, która szła o kulach i wszedł do szpitala. Jego oczom ukazał się pokaźny hol, niczym w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu. Na kanapach, które był tu zamiast plastikowych krzeseł, siedzieli pacjenci. Jedni jęczący z bólu a inni przysypiający. Chłopak przeszedł obok nich aż do szatni dla personelu. Tam założył biały kitel, zmienił obuwie i założył specjalny identyfikator upoważniający go do korzystania z miejsc dla personelu.

— Hejka, YiFan. — przywitała się z nim Tiffany, pediatra, którą poznał jeszcze za granicą. Znajoma z dzieciństwa.

— Dzień dobry Tiff. — skinął jej głową.

— Mam cię zdzielić!? Mówiłam ci już, że jest _Tiffany_. - rzekła akcentując swoje imię.

— Dobrze t.. Tiffany.

— Od razu lepiej. Co tam u ciebie? Jak studia?

— W porządku, po staremu.

— Widziałeś się może ostatnio z Amber?

— Rozmawiałem z nią wczoraj. Była padnięta, niby uczy tylko jedną klasę ale te dzieciaki dają jej popalić. Mówiła, że odpowiada jej piątek w tym tygodniu. Nie powinnyście traktować mnie jako gońca. — westchnął skręcając. — Musisz zmusić Amber do kupna telefonu.

— Dobrze wiesz, że ma do nich awersję. Ledwo traktuje komputery ale są jej niezbędne. — wzruszyła ramionami idąc przy jego boku. — Zazwyczaj sama przekazuje jej wiadomości, więc nie narzekać. Po prostu ostatnie tygodnie były trudne.

— Sesja. — pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głowa.

— Tak zwane – piekło na ziemi. A jak tam twój pacjent?

— Obiecałem sobie, że każdy pacjent, którego dostanę odzyska władzę w części ciała, którą ma sparaliżowaną. Uratuje każdego.

— I to jest Wu YiFan, którego poznałam na początku, yeah! — wykrzyknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę pacjentów. — Przepraszam.

— A ty jak zawsze jesteś głośna. Nie rozumiem co Amber w tobie widzi.

— Cóż... jestem ładna, mądra, starsza-

— A przede wszystkim skromna, no nie? — parsknął śmiechem.

— Czepiasz się. Miłość nie wybiera. — pokiwała głową, jakby wiedziała wszystko. — Muszę cię już pożegnać ale dziękuję za towarzystwo. Do zobaczenia. — pomachała mu odchodząc.

Gdy Kris doszedł wreszcie pod gabinet ZiTao czekał już na niego. Otworzył więc drzwi i zaprosił go do środka.

— Pozwolisz, że dzisiejszą wizytę spędzimy na rozmowie? — spytał na wstępie.

— No, okej. — odpowiedział z wahaniem. — Mam zadzwonić po mamę?

— Nie, chcę porozmawiać tylko z tobą.

— Mam się bać?

— Jeśli chcesz. — wzruszył ramionami, siadając naprzeciwko młodszego. — Muszę cię zmotywować i przywrócić twoją wiarę w odzyskanie czucia w nogach.

— O boże — stęknął Huang, widząc, że ten nie żartuje.

— Zauważyłem, że o ile przy pierwszej wizycie, przy której byłem, byłeś jeszcze z nadzieją. To następne były już przepełnione rezygnacją. Dlaczego tak się stało?

— To nie istotne.

— Pow-

— Nie zrozumiesz tego! Ty nigdy nie byłeś na wózku!

— Byłem. — między nimi zapanowała cisza. Tao siedział z rozszerzonymi oczami patrząc na poważną twarz studenta.

— Gdy miałem szesnaście lat byłem jednym z wicemistrzów koszykówki. Razem z drużyną mieliśmy same złote medale, potrafiliśmy takie cuda... któregoś dnia zbierałem się na trening i byłem już na szczycie schodów ale wtedy pojawił się mój ojciec. Upity w trzy dupy. Zaczął wrzeszczeć i szarpać mnie. Potem po prostu popchnął mnie a ja zleciałem. Lekarze powiedzieli, że uszkodziłem sobie w jednym miejscu kręgosłup. Miałem niedowład lewej nogi.

— Ja.. ja. Nie wiedziałem. — spuścił głowę. Było mu wstyd.

— Nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Widziałeś jak chodzę, prawda? — Tao przytaknął. — Powiedziałbyś, że miałem niedowład nogi?

— Nie.

— Dokładnie. Ja na początku się załamałem. Dlaczego moje marzenia miały legnąć w gruzach przez jakiegoś pijaka, który tytułował się jako mój ojciec? Czułem się bezsilny, padnięty samym faktem, że to wszystko się stało. Stwierdziłem wtedy jednak, że tak być nie może. Ten dziad próbował mi zniszczyć życie, więc ja mu pokaże, że mnie nie da się tak łatwo pokonać. Lekarze też mówili, że nie odzyskam władzy, że co najwyżej ruszę palcem u stopy. Ale ja i tak próbowałem i dzisiaj jestem tu.

— Niesamowite.

— I może ci się zdawać, że nie posiadasz tej siły, że to ponad ciebie. To nie poddawaj się, walcz, bo, cholera, wszyscy będą o tobie mówić. Że udało ci się choć wszyscy mówili, że to koniec. Nie masz takich idoli, którzy pokonali wszystko aby być tam gdzie teraz są?

— Mam... ale ja nie wiem czy tak potrafię. — westchnął zrezygnowany.

— Podoba ci się ktoś?

— CO?!

— Czy ktoś ci się podoba?

— Aaa.. tak. — odpowiedział zawstydzony.

— To myśl, że robisz to wszystko dla tej jednej osoby. Zawsze tak myśl. Zrób jej w ten sposób niespodziankę i stań znów na nogi.

。。。

 _,,Jesteś dzieckiem życia bez granic._

 _Jesteś dzieckiem wieczności._

 _Ty właśnie jesteś cudem stworzenia."_

。。。


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oto trzecia i zarazem ostatnia część ZRM. Chciałabym podziękować każdemu kto znalazł choć chwilkę czasu na przeczytanie tego ff oraz każdemu kto dał gwiazdkę. To naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy. Choć największe podziękowania i tak należą się _**Arisunai**_ _._ Dziękuje Ci za każdy komentarz, za każde miłe słowo w nich zawarte, oraz za krytykę. Bez Ciebie druga część nie wyglądałaby tak, jak w istocie wygląda teraz. No i oczywiście dziękuję też _**Iswedwolf**_ , nie tylko za okładkę, która swoją drogą jest cudna, ale i za miłe opinie na twitterze.

* * *

— Do cholery jasnej, Baekhyun! Czy ty nie masz do roboty nic innego, tylko ciągle chcesz się pieprzyć?!

— Przecież to dobry pomysł na spędzenie wolnego czasu.- wzruszył ramionami, dalej pisząc sms'a.

— Czyli rozumiem, że każdą wolną chwilę swojego życia spędzasz na włażeniu facetom do łóżka? To jest chore.

— Sam jesteś chory, Jakoś dotychczas ci to nie przeszkadzało. — wykpił go.

— Ta relacja między nami jest chora. Nie robimy nic innego, niż kochanie się po kątach, nasze rozmowy dotyczą pornoli, klubów i tego, czy w danej chwili jesteśmy na tyle podnieceni aby zrobić to jeszcze raz. My inaczej nie umiemy ze sobą rozmawiać.

— I o to tyle krzyku? Daj na luz, jak chcesz z kimś gadać to idź do znajomych a nie trujesz dupę. Po za tym, co złego jest w seksie?

— A to, że robimy to non stop! — czarnowłosy myślał, że zaraz skoczy przez okno. Właśnie tak wyglądały rozmowy z Baekhyunem - rzucanie grochem o ścianę.

— Nie moja wina, że masz problemy z potencją.

— Nie pierdol. — wycharczał i nachylił się nad nim, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę po przez oparcie rąk na biurku, za nim. — Ty nawet nie próbujesz ze mną rozmawiać, jedyne czego ode mnie chcesz to sterczący na baczność penis i chęć do przeruchania cię. Nie na tym polega bycie w związki, a jak pragnę ci przypomnieć - jesteśmy razem od dobrych trzech lat!

— To ty pierdolisz. W głowie ci się coś zaczęło plątać, idioto. Gówno obchodzi mnie to co robisz! Ja mam swoje życie, ty masz swoje życie a łączy nas ostry seks, więc przestań mielić ozorem i chodźmy wreszcie do łózka. — uśmiechnął się zalotnie, całując go w usta. Chanyeol jednak odskoczył w tył, ciskając z oczu piorunami

— No co? Znów coś ci się nie podoba? — brunet droczył się z nim, dotykając go.

— Nie dotykaj mnie. — powietrze przeszył ostry głos Chanyeola a zaraz potem odgłos upadającego krzesła na podłogę. Czarnowłosy odepchnął z całą siłą mniejszego aż ten wleciał na mebel i przewrócił się razem z nim. Nie patrząc na niego więcej, wyszedł z pokoju. Baekhyun ze skwaszoną miną, przeklinał go pod nosem na na styczniowym niebie właśnie pojawiły się kolejne, ołowiane chmury.

。。。

Świat wirował mu przed oczami, kiedy on sam stał w miejscu. Starając zatrzymać się tą karuzelę, Jongdae wpadł na szafkę i uderzył się w mały palec. Ból od razu rozprzestrzenił się na całą lewą nogę, powodując zgięcie się ciała chłopaka w pół. Na świecie bowiem nie istniał żaden gorszy ból, niż ten po uderzeniu się w mały palec. Nawet wdepnięcie w klocki lego to mniejsze piekło. Nic więc dziwnego, że Chen siedział pod ścianą, zaciskając zęby w bólu. Dzięki temu Baekhyun z uśmiechem na ustach wyminął go i pierwszy zajął łazienkę.

— Widzisz? Tak właśnie jest, jak nie chodzisz w kapciach. — nad nim pojawił się Kyungsoo, który łapiąc go za ramie ustawił do pionu. — Nawet Chan już się nauczył.

— O matko.. święta — wysapał. — Pieprzona złośliwość rzeczy martwych.

— Już tak nie wyolbrzymiaj. Jakbyś się z nim nie ścigał, to byłoby okej ale oczywiście, wy zawsze swoje.

— Hyung.. bo on tak długo się myje! On robi to specjalnie a ja nie mam czasu, dziś piszę sprawdzian z historii.

— To wejdź mu pod prysznic.- wymamrotał Kai wychodząc z pokoju. - Baek sypiał już z tyloma osobami, że nic sobie nie zrobi.

— Dzień dobry, Jongin. Gotowy na kolejny dzień? — Kyungsoo odwrócił się w stronę młodszego z troską w oczach, ten natomiast stał w drzwiach, ziewając.

Chen stojąc obok, mógł obserwować jak Jongin podchodzi do czarnowłosego i przytula się do niego, chowając głowę w jego ramiona. Nie przerywał im, dając chwilę intymności, jedyna, jaką zapewne dostaną tego dnia. Jongin zaczął nowy semestr, co wiązało się z jeszcze większym natłokiem pracy. W studio zmuszali go do dwugodzinnego tańca, bez przerwy, więc po powrocie do domu od razu szedł spać. Kyungsoo starał się jak tylko mógł układać swój czas tak aby, gdy Kai wracał do domu, mógł spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu. Jongdae kiedy widział taki moment, milknął od razu, z uśmiechem odchodząc. Nie miał serca kraść im tych chwil.

— Mhh... — spomiędzy splątanych w uścisku ciał, wydobyło się ciche mruczenie.

— To dobrze, bardzo dobrze. — Kyungsoo ułożył swój podbródek na jego głowie, przytulając go mocniej.

Chen dalej przeklinając pod nosem, ruszył w stronę kuchni chcąc dać tej dwójce chwilę spokoju. Po drodze znalazł czyjeś kapcie, które postanowił podkraść na moment i już w ciepłych papuciach wszedł do pomieszczenia. Ich, na pierwszy rzut oka, małe mieszkanie składało się z czterech pomieszczeń i łazienki. Największy pokój był zarazem salonem, miejscem, w którym wszyscy spędzali czas i kuchnią. Pozostałem trzy pomieszczenia to pokoje, które zajmowali. Baekhyun i Chanyeol zajęli ten najbliżej drzwi wyjściowych, następnie był pokój Jongdae i Kyungsoo i przy samej łazience, swój zakątek miał Kai. Z racji tego, że wciąż się uczył i potrzebował przestrzeni, D.O zgodził się zamieszkać z Chenem. Po latach mieszkania ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, nic już nie było mu straszne i sam zdziwił się gdy Jongdae okazał się pedantem, który wszystko musiał mieć równo. Jednakże paszcza lwa, jak zwykli nazywać część zamieszkaną przez baekyeola, była jednym wielkim pobojowiskiem. Po podłodze walały się ubrania, na komodzie wciąż zalegały puszki po coli i opakowanie po pizzy a kurz był wszech obecny. Oczywiście to nie tak, że nigdy nikt u nich nie sprzątał. Chanyeol często zabierał się za to żmudne zadanie ale po zaledwie dwóch dniach, wszystko wyglądało tak jak wcześniej. Przyczyną śmietnika musiał więc być Baekhyun, który całe dzieciństwo miał własny pokój. Dlatego też do ich pokoju reszta domowników wchodziła jak najrzadziej.

— Dobry. — Jongdae przywitał się z Parkiem jedzącym płatki.

— Baek znów zajął ci łazienkę? — domyślił się po minie Chena, gdy ten usiadł przy stole ze szklanką soku. — Te wasze prześciganie, robi się nudne. Tym bardziej, że ty masz do niej bliżej.

— Uderzyłem się w mały palec, więc siedź cicho.

— To faktycznie nie fajnie. — pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia. — Kiedyś też się tak uderzyłem a później okazało się, że jest złamany. Powinni zrobić jakieś ochraniacze na nie.

— Zrób je a zostaniesz miliarderem. Pełno jest takich osób, które opatentowały jakieś głupie rzeczy i teraz śpią na pieniądzach.

— Mhh chcesz resztę? — Chan podsunął pod nos przyjaciela do połowy pełną miskę płatków. Jongdae nie zastanawiając się wyrwał ją z rąk wyższego i zaczął pałaszować.

— Dzięki. Stało się coś? Ostatnio chodzisz jakiś przygaszony...

— To nic, po prostu mam dość zimy. — wzruszył ramionami. — Tak chandra.

— Miejmy nadzieje, że szybko ci ona przejdzie. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tej wesołej i energicznej strony ciebie.

— Wiem, to mnie najbardziej dobija.

— Chan.. — Kim patrzył zdziwiony jak czarnowłosy idzie wolnym krokiem do swojego pokoju. Głowę miał dziwnie zwieszoną a całe jego ciało wydawało się jakieś oklapłe. Brakowało także specyficznej aury, która zazwyczaj go otaczała.

— Zostaw go, on i Baek ostatnio mają jakieś problemy. — w kuchni pojawił się Kyungsoo. — Słyszałem już parę kłótni w ich wykonaniu ale nie mam pojęcia o co dokładniej chodzi.

— To dziwne, zawsze wydawało mi się, że pasują do siebie idealnie. Coś jak dwie połówki jabłka...

— Każdemu się zdarza, nawet najlepszej parze. A jak tam twój studencik? Spotkaliście się już?

— Nie, na razie tylko ze sobą piszemy. — Chen strzelił klasycznego buraka na twarzy, przez co D.O zaczął się śmiać. — Ale zamierzam zaprosić go na kolejny występ chóru.

— Świetny pomysł, przy okazji i my go poznamy. — Kyungsoo pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

— Ty chyba przeprowadzisz z nim wywiad środowiskowy a dopiero później zdecydujesz czy jest odpowiedni dla ChenChena. — Kai przywlókł swoje gnaty aż tu, przy okazji wyglądając jak zombi. Usiadł na krześle, zaraz opierając głowę na dłoni aby nie zasnąć. Otrzymał tylko zaspane spojrzenia w odpowiedzi.

。。。

Chanyeol szedł do parku z zamiarem odetchnięcia od wszystkie co znajdowało się w ich mieszkaniu. Chciał zostawić to za sobą, bo czuł, że to go dusi a on nie może się wyrwać. Szpony, które wciąż wbijał w niego Baekhyun stawały się męczące a sama jego osoba, irytująca. Dopiero teraz Park zauważył, że to co ich łączyło to nie miłość a zauroczenie. Parę lat temu, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, Chan dopiero odkrywał swoją orientacje i co to oznacza bycie _gejem_. Na początku liceum był jeszcze głupim dzieciakiem, który myślał, że seks to jedyne co może zaoferować mu drugi mężczyzna. Istotne więc było to, aby to on górował nad kimś. I wtedy pojawił się Baekhyun, chłopak z jego roku, o bladej cerze, brązowych oczach, które umiejętnie podkreślał kredką i o noga lepszych, niż nie jedna dziewczyna. Każdy znał jego dewizę życiową – brać jak najwięcej i do niczego się nie przywiązywać. Dlatego też w ciągu jednego roku, zaliczyła go połowa szkoły a on chodził wciąż dumny jak paw. Z perspektywy czasu Chan zastanawiał się, jak mógł podobać mu się ktoś taki – niby ładny ale z charakterem jak żmija. Zdziwienie było więc ogromne, gdy okazało się, że zgodził się chodzić z Chanyeolem. Cała szkoła śledziła ich życie seksualne, a trzeba przyznać – nie było ono nudne i tak naprawdę stali się parą szkoły. W tamtym czasie Park myślał, że to jest to, na co może liczyć. Nie na romantyczna przyszłość, jak to pary hetero, ale na pełną wulgarności przygodę. Dopiero z czasem zaczął dostrzegać, że wcale tak być nie musi. To Baek dawał dupy na prawo i lewo, to dla niego liczył się seks i pożądanie. A to z kolei nie było to, czego od związku oczekiwał Chanyeol.

Park wychował się w dobrej rodzinie, która akceptowała go takim jakim jest. Siostra była dla niego wzorem i to ona pomagała mu w trudnych chwilach. Ojciec nie miał nic przeciwko orientacji seksualnej syna, jednak z czasem zaczął protestować przeciwko związkowi Chana z Byunem. Nic dziwnego, skoro to przez, w tamtych czasach, blondyna, wpadał w kłopoty. I teraz nawet ta ucieczka z domu, bo niczym innym nie nazwałby tamtego buntu, zdawała się bezsensowna. Ale to było mu potrzebne aby mógł zobaczyć, że przy boku Baekhyuna wciąż marnuje życie. Rzucił pomysł dotyczący studiowania właśnie dlatego, że Baek chciał być z nim 24h przez siedem dni. Prawda była taka, że pieprzyli się jak dwa króliki i nic poza tym, i właśnie to męczyło Parka. Dlatego też siedział aktualnie na mokrej ławce, pisząc coś w swoim notesie, siedząc przy okazji obok całkiem przystojnego blondyna.

— Masz ładne pismo. Co tam skrobiesz?

— Ahh dzięki. To tylko luźne notatki. — Chanyeol uniósł lekko głowę aby zobaczyć jak nieznajomy blondyn, spogląda na niego. Myśli Chana od razu przyciągnęły jego oczy – stalowe z domieszką ciemnego brązu. Iskrzyły się radośnie, skrywając jednak lekką nieśmiałość, całość była tak urzekająca, że mało brakowała a zachłysnąłby się powietrzem.

— A mi się wydaje, że piszesz książkę. Po za tym, jestem Sehun. — przedstawił się, zaszczycając czarnowłosego uśmiechem. Wciąż jednak, kątem ust sączył swoją bubble tea.

— Chanyeol, i jak powiedziałem – to tylko luźne notatki. Nie piszę nic wielkiego. — wzruszył ramionami, odrywając swoje spojrzenie od niego.

— Jassne. — blondyn zakrył zaraz usta, Chan jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. — Przepraszam, czasami seplenię, to uciążliwe. — jego policzki ciut pociemniały a on sam, odsunął się na ławce i zakrył jeden policzek.

— W zasadzie to całkiem urocze. — Chanyeol sam zdziwił się swoją uwagą, jeszcze nigdy tak jawnie z nikim nie flirtował. Mentalnie jednak pogratulował sobie za odwagę.

— Ddzięki... chyba. — potrząsnął głową, odkładając puste opakowanie na bok. — Więc to książka, tak? Mam nadzieje, że będę mógł przeczytać ją jako pierwszy.

— Nawet nie wiem czy to jest dobre, piszę jak mam natchnienie. — odparł bawiąc się długopisem. — Ale jak chcesz, będę mógł ci dać niektóre notatki do poczytania. Przynajmniej ocenisz je, czy do czegokolwiek się nadają.

— Jak moja babcia mówiła, ten kto ma ładny charakter pisma, ten i dobrze pisze. Na pewno to co tworzysz, jest świetne.

— Niech będzie. Bawisz się w krytyka książkowego?

— Nein. Aktualnie pracuję w barze, wiesz, jestem kelnerem i latam między stolikami. Nic ciekawego ale nieźle płacą.— założył nogę na nogę a Chan dopiero teraz zauważył, że blondyn ma na sobie białą koszulę i czarne, materiałowe spodnie.

— Du einmal in Berlin gewesen?*

— Ich habe nicht aber auf die Reise zu sammeln.** — uśmiechnął się. — Skąd znasz niemiecki?

— Posso anche parlare italiano.*** — Park poruszył zabawnie brwiami, chwaląc się swoimi języcznymi umiejętnościami.

— Bist du Lehrer?****

— Nie, po prostu bardzo szybko uczę się języków. A ty, skąd znasz niemiecki?

— Spodobał mi się ten język, jest magiczny. Znasz jeszcze jakieś języki? — zainteresował się.

— Uczyłem się w szkole Japońskiego ale średnio mi się podobał, tak znam tylko włoski, niemiecki i angielski.

— To podniecające, szczególnie z twoim niskim głosem.- odpowiedział patrząc się prosto w jego oczy, przygryzając przy tym wargę. Chanyeol chciał już coś odpowiedzieć ale przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu. Zdziwiony Sehun odebrał połączenie, przytakując przez chwile i kłócąc się z kimś po drugiej stronie.

— Muszę już iść. Wzywają mnie na moją zmianę.— wstał z ławki, chowając do kieszeni smartfona. — Co do wcześniej...

— You're exciting.***** In the middle is my phone number. As you read, please call.— puścił do niego oczko, patrząc jak jego blade policzki znów barwią się na różowo. Sehun chwycił notatnik i szybkim krokiem odszedł, jakby chciał schować się przed Parkiem. Chanyeol odprowadził go wzrokiem aż do wyjścia z parku, podziwiając przy tym jego długie, zgrabne nogi. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem, dalej bawiąc się długopisem.

Sehun, bo tak nazywał się nowo poznany chłopak, był naprawdę przystojny. Szczęka ostro zarysowana dodawała mu powagi ale jego oczy były zbyt ciepłe, by wyglądał na zarozumialca. Wąskie usta nadawały mu uroku, nie były tak pełne jak te Baekhyuna, które odrzucały go od dłuższego czasu, miały w sobie coś tak podniecającego, coś tak erotycznego, że Chan nie mógł powstrzymać brudnych myśli. Równocześnie interesowała go całą osobowość blondyna, pokazał mu, że jest interesująca i ciekawą postacią, oraz że warto zainwestować czas w poznanie go. To było to, czego nie czuł poznając Byuna. Kiedy w liceum zaczął z nim chodzi, interesował go tylko seks, który tylko ten mógł dać mu bez zobowiązań. Chanyeol miał wrażenie, że to jego szansa, jedna na milion. Szansa, której nie mógł zmarnować. Czas przestać być zwykłym dzieciuchem, musi w końcu słuchać swojego serca.

Wstając z ławki, wiedział już co musi zrobić. Z uśmiechem na ustach ruszył w dalszą drogę.

。。。

Luhan obliczał właśnie tworzącą stożka, gdy jego telefon znów zabrzęczał, informując go o nowej wiadomości. Hyuna co raz bardziej go denerwowała. Po tym jak obiecał udawać jej chłopaka przed agresywnym byłym, nachodziła go coraz częściej. Dlaczego więc zgodził się jej pomóc, ukrywając prawdę przed Xiuminem? Hyun'e poznał na wakacjach we Francji, oboje skorzystali z usług tego samego biura podróży. Stronił od niej jednak, bo ta zachowywała się jak wiecznie nadpobudliwa pięciolatka. Latała z miejsca na miejsce i jawnie z nim flirtowała. Gdy lato się skończyło miał nadzieję odetchnąć, ale pech sprawił, że dziewczyna wylądowała na tym samym uniwerku co on. Obawiał się, że przyczepi się do niego, tak jak to robiła w Paryżu, szczęśliwie jednak okazało się, że brunetka ma chłopaka. Starszego od siebie co prawda, koszykarza, który raczej sławny nie był. Luhan mógł więc żyć spokojnie w związku z Minseokiem, nie wspominając ani słowem o tym dziwnym epizodzie. Problemy zaczęły się w momencie, w którym poprosiła go o pomoc. Początkowo odmówił jej ale po zobaczeniu siniaków nie mógł zostać bierny. Choć nie lubił jej, był mężczyzną i jego obowiązkiem była pomoc kobiecie w potrzebie. Pokazał się więc z Hyuna, w miejscu pracy jej ex i załatwił sprawę po męsku. Chłopak nie nachodził już jej więcej. Jednak po tym wszystkim brunetka nie załapała chyba, że Xi nie chce mieć już z nią nic wspólnego i wysyłała mu setki sms'ów. Blondyn ignorował to, wmawiając sobie, że ta w końcu się znudzi. Ten dzień jednak nie nadchodził. Dodatkowo po tym jak wysłała do niego swoja znajomą a zastała tam jego chłopaka, Xiumin stał się podejrzliwy. Nie wypytywał go o co dokładnie chodziło ale jego wzrok jasno mówił, że obserwuje bacznie jego poczynania. Przez to Luhan nie wiedział już co ma robić. Czy załatwić to po /męsku/ czy zignorować? Każda z opcji była tak samo zła, ale z dwojga złego wybrał tą drugą. Już było widać efekty, bo wciąż brzęczący telefon nie tylko zwracał uwagę Minseoka, ale i denerwował niemiłosiernie. Przestał już nawet odczytywać te sms'y, będąc załamany jej głupotą. Siedział więc teraz przy biurku, robiąc projekt i zastanawiając się jak ma wybrnąć z tego bagna. Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Masując skronie odwrócił się w ich stronę i aż zachłysnął się powietrzem widząc w nich Hyune.

— Co. Ty. Tu. Robisz?— warknął w jej stronę. Nie raz już powtarzał żeby zostawiła go w spokoju.

— Przyszłam się z tobą zobaczyć.— uśmiechnęła się, zalotnie mrugając.

— To możesz już wyjść.

— Porozmawiajmy.

— Nie mamy o czym.

— Nieprawda, mamy ze sobą tyle wspólnego. Czemu ty wciąż tego nie dostrzegasz? — Hyuna nic nie robiła sobie ze słów blondyna, była głucha na wszystko co nie dotyczyło ich jako pary.

— To ty wciąż nie widzisz, że ja już kogoś mam! I to jest chłopak, a dokładnie Xiumin, mój współlokator. Zrozum wreszcie, że nie interesujesz mnie w _ten_ sposób. — zrobił cudzysłów z palców. — Owszem, pomogłem ci pozbyć się tego natręta, ale to nie znaczyło nic więcej. Jestem gejem. Mam ci to przeliterować?

— Och, nie wygłupiaj się. — machnęła dłonią jak zawodowa lafirynda. — Dobrze wiem, że ci się podoba.— nie marnując czasu usiadła okrakiem na jego udach.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?!

— Teraz możesz mnie pocałować.— wydęła wargi, eksponując przy tym swój biust, który wprost wypływał z przyciasnej bluzeczki z dużym dekoltem.

— Jak boga kocham, złaź ze mnie! Jesteś jakaś nawiedzona.— Luhan zgorszony jej zachowaniem, zepchnął dziewczynę na ziemię i szybko wstał. — Idę po ochronę czy coś, niech zamkną cię w psychiatryku.— nie patrząc na nią, wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Odwracając się, uderzył w czyjeś ciało.

— Coś się stało? — właścicielem obcego ciała był nie kto inny jak Minseok, który wracał właśnie z wykładu.

— Potrzebny nam egzorcysta i stado policjantów. W naszym pokoju jest Hyuna.— chwycił go za łokieć i zaczął ciągnąć w głąb korytarza. Z pokoju dobiegało ich wołanie.

— Coś ty znów zrobił? — podejrzliwie uniósł brwi.

— Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę ale najpierw stąd wyjdźmy.

Wybiegając z korytarza, udało im się nikogo nie potracić ale plecak Xiumina wydawał z siebie grzechocący odgłos, więc spojrzenia studentów sunęły za nimi. Na dworze świeciło słońce, topiąc biały śnieg.

— Więc... zamierzasz się tłumaczyć? — rudowłosy patrzył ja Luhan uśmiecha się, przeciągając.

— Oczywiście. Wiesz, że cie kocham, prawda? Więc nie wściekaj się gdy ci powiem o tym, że zgodziłem się udawać chłopaka Hyuny.

— Co proszę?! — oczy Xiumina wytrzeszczyły się, tworząc przy tym komiczny wyraz twarzy. —Czyś ty zgłupiał? Do ciężkiej cholery, o ile pamiętam to ja jestem twoim chłopakiem. No chyba, że przegapiłem moment naszego rozstania.

— Ty jesteś moim jedynym, naprawdę.— złapał go za dłonie, chcąc go tym przekonać. —Po prostu, jej były nachodził ją. Na początku ja też się nie zgadzałem ale jak pokazała mi tamte siniaki.— Minseok milczał. — Zgodziłem się, no bo do cholery nie mogłem myśleć o tym, że mogę komuś pomóc w opresji a tego nie zrobię. Tylko ona... ona chyba nie rozumiem, że nie chce mieć już z nią nic wspólnego. Ubzdurała sobie, że powinniśmy być razem.

— Minseok? — Luhan patrzył jak chłopak wyrywa swoje dłonie z uścisku, przerażenie rosło w nim. — Xiumin?

— Cicho siedź.— mruknął i nagle objął go. — Jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem jakiego mogłem sobie wymarzyć.

— Dzięki Bogu. Już myślałem, że mnie znienawidzisz.— oddał uścisk. Trwali tak przez moment, w komfortowej ciszy, każdy z nich oddając się chwili.

— Nie zmienia to faktu, że chciałbym dostać się do naszego pokoju a ty zamknąłeś tam tą jędze. Dlatego ty teraz ładnie pójdziesz to załatwić a ten czas spędzę u chłopaków z pod 30.

— Ale oni cię podrywają!

— Więc się pośpiesz.— puścił do niego oczko i odszedł z uśmiechem.

。。。

Zimny, styczniowy wiatr uderzał o jego ciało powodując drżenie ciała ale Kai wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że tuż przed nim stoi we własnej osobie jego matka. Wysoka kobieta, z nienaganną fryzurą i idealnie skrojoną, butelkowozieloną, sukienką. W dłoni trzymała rączkę od czarnej walizki a w jej czarnym lakierze odbijały się nikłe promienie słońca.

— Witaj kochanie. Zamknij klapę garażu i pomóż mi to wnieść do waszego mieszkania.— rozkazała z kamienna twarzą.

— Mamo ale u nas w mieszkaniu nie mam miejsca... wszystkie pokoje są zajęte. Nie wygłupiaj się.

— To ktoś się wyprowadzi. — wzruszyła ramionami nieprzejęta.

— Mamo... proszę cię.— Jongin przymknął oczy, chcąc w ten sposób uspokoić swoją narastającą irytację. — Jeśli znów chcesz wmówić mi, że mam zostać prawnikiem to możemy powiedzieć już sobie do widzenia.

— Kim Jonginie, bierz mi tą walizkę i w trymiga masz mi ją wnieść do waszego mieszkania. Pamiętaj, że wciąż nie jesteś pełnoletni.— warknęła odchodząc. Wyglądała jak czarna tyczka, której celem życiowym było uprzykrzanie życia syna. Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa zrobił co rodzicielka mu kazała i ruszył za nią.

Jongin miał dość tej sytuacji, jaką wytworzyli rodzice. Posiadając starsze siostry, brunet był jedynym synem w rodzinie ale to częściej zdanie kobiet liczyło się w rodzinnych potyczkach. Jego ojciec i matka ubzdurali sobie, że jego jedynym miejscem pracy jest sąd motywując to jego talentem do kłótni. Dla chłopaka ten argument był bezsensowny, w takim razie sędzią mógł zostać barman w przydrożnej knajpie, bo umie kłócić się z pijakami o pieniądze za piwo. Nie raz więc ich rozmowy kończyły się wrzaskami na cały dom, tłuczeniem cennych waz a nawet rzucaniem diamentową biżuterią matki. Siostry patrzyły na niego dezaprobatą, wmawiając mu, że jest idiotą i powinien ich posłuchać. Nie dziwne więc, że gdy tylko znalazł ofertę Kyungsoo od razu z niej skorzystał. Tak, to zdecydowanie wyglądało jak ucieczka, Kai wiedział to, pakując się pośpiesznie do plecaka podróżnego. To była także jedyna okazja na niespostrzeżone wymknięcie się z domu - ojciec na delegacji, matka u ciotki a siostry zajęły całe górne piętro robiąc piżama party. Oczywiście nie ominęło go tłumaczenie rodzicom gdzie aktualnie się znajduje ale to było o wiele łatwiejsze, bo rozmawiali przez telefon i Kai nie musiał się bać, że rodzice zabarykadują go w pokoju. D.O zapewnił ich wtedy, że zadba o ich syna jak najlepiej potrafi, czym zdobył aprobatę ojca jednak matka kręciła tylko nosem. Kyungsoo znał sytuacje jaka zaszła pomiędzy czterema ścianami willi rodziców Kim'a, więc wiedział jak zbliżyć do siebie dzieciaka.

Wpuszczając matkę do ich wspólnego mieszkania, czuł się jakby przegrał ostateczne starcie a w grze nie miał już więcej żyć. Jeszcze dziwniej poczuł się widząc spojrzenie Chena spoglądającego na nich z kanapy. Jego twarz zdobiło czyste zdziwienie a będąc rozwalonym na kanapie, w dresie i z miską chrupek między kolanami, słysząc jej wymowne chrząknięcie wyprostował się jak struna, rozrzucając przysmak na dywan. Jongdae spalił klasyczną cegłę na twarzy i mruknął cicho powitanie, następnie zniknął w ich pół kuchni.

— Ekhem..— odchrząknął. — To był właśnie jeden z moich współlokatorów, Chen. Dzieli pokój z Kyungsoo.

— To twój...?

— Chłopak. — zboku usłyszeli jeszcze jeden głos. Jongin puścił rączkę walizki i zrobił krok aby go przytulić. Czarnowłosy oddał uścisk, po czym stanął przodem do kobiety z jedną ręką ułożoną na plecach młodszego.

— Do Kyungsoo.— ukłonił się.

— Tak, tak. — zignorowała ich. — Który pokój mogę zająć?

— Mówiłem ci mamo, że wszystko jest zajęte, więc proszę cię - wróć do domu. Tata zapewne martwi się, że znów gdzieś uciekłaś.

— Stev wie o wszystkim. Sam załatwił mi kierowcę.

— Cóż, w takim razie będę spał na kanapie a pani dostanie moje łóżko. Zaraz przyniosę pościel.

— Nie kłopocz się, nie zamierzam dzielić pokoju z żadnym niedorozwoje intelektualnym. Chcę pokój na własność.

— Mamo, nie jesteś u siebie! Czy ty zawsze musisz tak mnie kompromitować?! Twoje zacho-— potok słów przerwał ostry huk uderzających drzwi o ścianę. Kyungsoo osłonił bruneta od zderzenia z taflą drewna, wpadając razem z nim na ścianę za nimi.

— Z tym wolnym miejscem to nie będzie problemu. — w progu stał niczym niewzruszony Chanyeol. — Wyprowadzam się, a Baek chętnie będzie spał na kanapie. minął ich w korytarzu, szukając swoich butów.

— Ty.. CO?!— Jongin nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Sprzątający dotąd w salonie Chen, wystawił głowę zza oparcia kanapy.

— I tak tu wrócisz.— o klamkę, z nonszalancją oparł się blondyn. -Ja zawsze mam rację.

— Tak, a ja już z tobą o tym rozmawiałem, więc wstrzymaj się z tymi swoimi cennymi uwagami.— sarknął.— D.O, zapłacę za ten miesiąc, nie martw się.

— Aale dlaczego?

— Później pogadamy, do widzenia.— skłonił się i niosąc walizkę, wyszedł z mieszkania.

— Nie wiedziałem, że mamy nową współlokatorkę.— Baekhyun zagwizdał, taksując wzrokiem kobietę.

— Jestem matką Jongina a o ile dobrze słyszałam, zajmuję ten pokój. Dobranoc. — mówiąc to wepchnęła się do pomieszczenia za Byunem i trzasnęła drzwiami.

— Ona chyba śni.— warknął kpiąco.

— Co się między wami wydarzyło? Dlaczego Chan był taki zły?

— To nie istotne, on i tak tu wróci.

— Czemu jesteś tak o tym przekonany? O ile znam Chanyeola, to nie rzuca słów na wiatr. — wtrącił się dotychczas milczący Chen podnosząc się z podłogi.

— To oczywiste, nasz seks jest zbyt dobry aby od tak z niego rezygnować.

— Chan taki nie jest!

— Wmawiaj sobie. — parsknął śmiechem. — Twoja rodzicielka jest seksowna.

— Odwal się.— mruknął Kai idąc do swojego pokoju.

— Nie zachowuj się jak dupek, Byun.— ostrzegł go D.O idąc za swoim chłopakiem.

Blondyn prychnął, wyciągając telefon i zaczął stukać palcami w wyświetloną klawiaturę.

— Powinieneś być milszy.

— Czy ty mnie pouczasz? Weź się za siebie, bo studenci nie grzeją długo jednego miejsca. Po za tym nie lubią takich _żelaznych dziewic_ jak ty.

— A ty oczywiście wiesz to, bo...? — Jongdae poczuł się urażony. To, że nie wskakiwał do łóżka każdemu napotkanemu mężczyźnie nie definiowało go jako zatwardziałego przeciwnika seksu. Trzymając miskę z chrupkami pod pachą stał, butnie patrząc w oczy swojego rozmówcy.

— Bo nie jestem taka ciepłą kluchą jak ty.

— Zamknij się.— odmaszerował do kuchni, słysząc za sobą śmiech. Zrezygnowany odłożył naczynie na blat.

Jongdae zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest taki rozrywkowy jak Baekhyun, Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał siedzenie w domu ze znajomymi czy z dobrą książką, niż chodzenie od klubu do klubu pijąc kolorowe drinki. Nie był też tak pociągający jak on - jego barki były szersze a usta nie tak pełne jak jego. Jedyne uczucia jakie wzbudzał u nieznajomych to litość i instynkt macierzyński. Zazwyczaj stawał się dobrym kumplem, osoba, na którą zawsze można było liczyć a nie obiektem czyiś westchnień. Relacja między Chenem a YiXingiem była więc czymś niesamowitym. Jeszcze nigdy nie flirtował z nikim przez sms'y, bo Chińczyk był pierwszą osobą, która zainteresowała się Chenem w całości. I może Byun właśnie dlatego miał racje - to nie było możliwe aby ktoś tak seksowny zakochał się w takiej ciocie jak on. Może to faktycznie była tylko gra, w której on grał błazna. Nagle te wszystkie uczucia, cała radość z tej relacji, uleciała a brunet połykając własne łzy, skierował się do pokoju. Za oknem topniał powoli śnieg tworząc rzeczki rzewnie płynącej wody, gdy karmelowy wyciszył telefon i zakopał się w pościeli.

。。。

— Nie spodziewałam się ciebie. — przyznała szczerze dziewczyna, podając czarnowłosemu kubek z kawą.

— A ja nie myślałem, że zawitam u ciebie z taką sprawą.

— Będziesz niestety musiał spać na kanapie ale zaręczam, że jest ona naprawdę wygodna.

— Hmm i tak zamierzam poszukać czegoś dla siebie, ewentualnie zawsze mogę wpakować się Minho Hyungowi do domu. Wiesz, że on ewidentnie podrywa właściciela tej kawiarenki, w której pracuje Kyungsoo?

— Nie wchodź mu na głowę.— pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. — Może i jesteś jego ulubionym młodszym kolegą ale to nie zmienia faktu, że on tez potrzebuje przestrzeni. Sądzę jednak, że będę mogła coś załatwić wśród swoich znajomych. Mieszkanie ze studentami ci nie przeszkadza?

— Nie.

— Amber ostatnio mówiła, że od niej jakiś chłopak zrezygnował i maja wolne miejsce.

— Ustalmy, że to będzie ostatnia deska ratunku.— pokiwał głową, sącząc pomału gorący napój.

— Okej. Tak po za tym... jestem z ciebie dumna.

— Dlaczegóż to? — zdziwił się.

— Bo wreszcie przejrzałeś na oczy i pokazałeś, że nie jesteś ciotą. Baekhyun to suka jakich mało. Wybacz, zawsze chciałam to powiedzieć w twojej obecności.— wyszczerzyła się jak pięciolatka, która właśnie zobaczyła lalkę barbi.

— Błędy młodości.

Chnayeol rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, spoglądając równocześnie na siostrę. Jej długie czarne włosy, były jak zawsze rozczesane i ślicznie ułożone. Na sobie miała jedną z bluzek, które dostawała od babci na święta a na nogach dresy, które, jak zauważył Chan, należały do niego. Yorin była tak samo wysoka jak, nie musiała nosić szpilek aby dobrze wyglądać na uroczystościach. Jej wzrost był zarazem zaletą jak i przekleństwem. W liceum należała do szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej, miała talent do gier zespołowych i była bardzo przyjazna. Jednak z czasem jej znajome zaczęły się z niej naśmiewać. Żaden chłopak bowiem nie chciał tak wysokiej dziewczyny. Jednak dzięki temu, dziewczyna bez problemu chodziła w ciuchach brata.

— Mam coś na twarzy? — uniosła wyprofilowaną brew do góry .— Masz minę jak srający kot.

— Wielce zabawne.

— Tiffany też tak uważa. Swoją drogą.. masz zaproszenie od niej.

— Od Tiff? — odstawił pusty kubek na stolik. — Z jakiej okazji?

— Obchodzi z Amber rocznicę związku.

— Więc po co my tam?

— Obie uznały, że to dzięki nam, tobie, mnie i Minho, udało im się spotkać po raz pierwszy. To będzie kameralne spotkanie, wiesz, trochę powspominamy, napijemy się, może obejrzymy jakiś film.— wzruszyła ramionami.

— Myślę, że przyjdę. Dawno nie widzieliśmy się tak całą grupą.

— Każdy z nas poszedł w swoją stronę i znalazł innych znajomych. Oczywiście to nie wyklucza tego, że co jakiś czas możemy się spotykać ale myślę, że to i tak to już nie jest to co kiedyś.

— Racja, wtedy raczej orbitowaliśmy wokół siebie.

— No dobra, skoro i tak nie masz nic do roboty, to ubieraj się. Pójdziesz ze mną na zakupy.

— O, nie, nie, nie!

— Spokojnie, idziemy tylko do spożywczaka. Po tym jak zapłaciłam czynsz, na nic innego mnie nie stać a i tak będzie skromnie.

— Oczywiście ja idę po to, aby nieść siatki?

— Zaiste.

— Nienawidzę cię.

— Ja też cię kocham, Chan.

。。。

-To jakiś obłęd. Cyrk na kółkach.- Jongin załamał ręce. Siedział zgarbiony na łóżku, rozmyślając nad zaistniałą sytuacją.

-Nic na to nie możemy poradzić. Nie wiesz co ją by tu miało ściągnąć?

-Bladego pojęcia nie mam. Ja ich praktycznie nie znam, okej? Taka jest prawda, wiem o swoich rodzicach tyle co nic. Są chamscy i nie biorą pod uwagę żadnego mojego słowa. Obawiam się, że znów próbuje zmusić mnie abym poszedł studiować prawo.

-Może po prostu twoi rodzice się pokłócili. Nie można od razu stwierdzać najgorszego.- usiadł obok niego. Zgarnął jego wątłe ciało w swoje ramiona, i zamknął go w uścisku. Brodę oparł o czubek jego głowy, czując jak ten relaksuje się.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie odstawi znowu szopki. I jeszcze ten Baek... o co im dziś chodzi?

-Chyba wiem dlaczego Chan nawiał.- mruknął.

-Gadałeś z nim?- uniósł głowę a ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się ze sobą.

-Nie.- pokręcił przecząco głową, kładąc się na łóżku. Jego głowa opierała się na poduszce, dzięki czemu świetnie widział jak Jongin kładzie się między jego nogami, robiąc z jego klatki piersiowej poduszkę. -Na łóżku masz jeszcze miejsce.- zauważył z uśmiechem, przytulił jednak do siebie bruneta.

-Ty jesteś wygodniejszy.

-Dzięki. Yeol ostatnio często kłócił się z Byunem. Myślę, że oni do siebie po prostu nie pasują.

-Też tak uważasz?- D.O zdziwił się reakcją młodszego. Sądził raczej, że ten będzie uważał ich za idealną parę. -Ostatnio rozmawiając z Tao, doszliśmy do wniosku, że Chan nie jest już tym dzieciakiem i dorósł. W sensie... nie to, że jest pełnoletni ale że zmieniło się jego wnętrze.

-Yhmm każdy z nas się zmienia. Baekhyun jest zbyt pewny siebie a do tego zależy mu tylko na jednym.

-Seks.

-Dokładnie. To chyba męczyło Yeola... zresztą... zadzwonię jutro do niego i zrobię wywiad środowiskowy. Z Byunem też będę musiał porozmawiać ale jakoś ciemno to widzę.

-Ja od samego początku uważałem, że Chan nie powinien z nim być. Po prostu... Baek jest rozrywkowy i najlepiej cały czas by chodził na imprezy.

-Najważniejsze jest to, aby Chanyeol sam odkrył co w jego życiu jest nie tak i zmienił to. Inaczej nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy.- uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Mogę coś zrobić?- Kai uniósł głowę do góry.

-To zależy co.- jego oczy zaglądały wprost te, które należały do bruneta. W nikłym świetle miejskich latarni, były prawie czarne ale dla Kyungsoo były tak samo urzekające jak zawsze.

Jongin nie odpowiedział mu już, nachylił się i jego usta spotkały się z tymi D.O. Ciepłe wargi Jongina nie stanowiły żadnego oporu dla języka starszego. Wręcz przeciwnie, chętnie rozchyliły się pod jego naporem. Kyungsoo przycisnął do siebie jeszcze bardziej, równocześnie badając swoim językiem jego podniebienie. Przesunął delikatnie po języku bruneta, wydobywając ciche westchnienie z młodszego.

-Czasami jesteś naprawdę _niegrzeczny._

 _-_ Uznam to za komplement.- mruknął Kai, wracając zaraz do pocałunku. D.O nie protestował i tym razem, jedynie uśmiechnął się. Ciesząc się z takiego obrotu sprawy.

。。。

Jongdae bawił się swoim telefonem, obracając go nieustannie między palcami. Na biurku leżał stos książek świadczący o tym, że chłopak jeszcze niedawno próbował się uczyć. Wełniany sweter na jego ramionach chronił go przed zimnem jakie panowało w pomieszczeniu. Nieszczelne okna to nic fajnego. Tuż obok książki od fizyki leżał zeszyt zapisany drobnym, zgrabnym pismem Chena, zaraz przy nim znajdowała się ramka ze zdjęciem. Na prostokątnym kawałku papieru, stali obok siebie Kai, Tao i on sam, szczerząc się jak głupi do aparatu. Cyknęli tą fotkę na początku zeszłych wakacji, jeszcze gdy Huang stał o własnych siłach. Robili wtedy śmieszne miny a Kyungsoo robiący zdjęcie, trząsł się ze śmiechu. Na to wspomnienie kąciki ust karmelowłosego uniosły się samoistnie, choć nawet z kamienną twarzą wyglądał jakby się uśmiechał. Jego przeklęte usta wciąż wyginały się w uśmiechu, co nie jednokrotnie wprowadzało niedomówienia. Trzaśnięcie drzwiami otrzeźwiło go na tyle, aby wstać z krzesła i z zamyśloną miną iść do salonu.

Tak jak myślał, osoba, która opuściła swój pokój, a raczej łazienkę, był nie kto inny jak Baekhyun. Ubrany w obcisłe rurki i białą bluzkę z dekoltem w serek, szukał swoich butów aby, zapewne, móc wyjść do klubu. Chodził do niego nawet w dzień, wciąż obijając się zamiast pracować. Chłopak pokiwał skwaszony głową, kiedy Byun puścił mu oczko i wyszedł z mieszkania. Matka Jongina wciąż okupowała pokój blondyna, nie wychodząc z niego ani na chwilę. Chen zastanawiał się czy ona w ogóle chodziła do toalety załatwiać potrzeby fizjologiczne. Rzucił się na wolna kanapę i sięgnął po pilota.

-Siemasz.- przywitał się D.O, wychodząc z niby kuchni. -Matka Kai'a wyszła choć na chwilę z pokoju?

-Cholera wie.- wzruszył ramionami, przeskakując po kanałach. -Mam ważniejsze sprawy.

-Zastanawianie się czy odpisać studentowi czy nie? Jesteś taki uroczy.- starszy z uśmiechem poczochrał mu włosy, uśmiechając się.

-A Jongin pewnie jest w studio? Wstrzymaj się z ta swoją czułością, bo poskarżę się rodzicom, że mnie molestujesz.

-Dzieciak.

-A ty jesteś staruch. Naprawdę nie wiem co Jonginowi się w tobie podoba, on chyba po prostu leci na twoje wypieki.

-O, nie. To rani moje serce.- złapał się z udawanym przerażeniem za pierś i opadł na kanapę.

-Jak nie żyjesz, to chociaż weź się trochę przesuń w prawo. Gnieciesz mi nogi.

-Zrobię to tylko wtedy, jeśli w końcu opowiesz mi jak teraz wygląda relacja między tobą a twoim kochasiem.

-Pff chciałbyś. Auuł! znałź ze mnie!- Kyungsoo zwalił się całym ciałem na młodszego. -Gnieciesz mnie!

-No to gadaj.

-To jawny szantaż!

-Jak chcesz.

-Dobra, niech ci będzie.- westchnął zrezygnowany. -Ale złaź już ze mnie, bo rozpłaszczasz mi nos.- gdy czarnowłosy umożliwił już mu ponowne oddychanie, usiadł potureck, twarzą do chłopaka.

-No więc... piszemy ze sobą. Okazało się, że w czasie naprawy telefonu postanowił podkraść mój numer, no i tak się zaczęło. Flirtujemy...- mruknął czerwieniąc się.

-Woł! Nasz ChenChen się zakochał. Powinieneś się z nim spotkać.

-Właśnie wiem i dlatego chcę go zaprosić na następny występ. Przy okazji i wy go poznacie.

-To dobry pomysł. Chętnie poznam drugiego takiego zakręconego idiotę jak ty.- parsknął śmiechem widząc jego minę. -No przepraszam, ale musisz mi przyznać, że początek waszej znajomości był raczej nietypowy.

-A twój i Jongina to nie lepszy.

-Przynajmniej ja nie rozwaliłem mu telefonu.

-Czepiasz się szczegółów. A teraz pomóż mi w ładnym sformułowaniu tejże wiadomości do mojego znajomego.

-ekhem.. chłopaka...ekhem

-Co ty dam gadasz?

-Nic, nic. No to pokaż ten smartfon...

...

-Nie! To jest zbyt poważne. Jakbys go na stype zapraszał. Daj mi to!- D.O wyrwał mu telefon z ręki i uciekając po salonie, przed Chenem, pisał wiadomość.

Od: Jongdae

 _Hej! W przyszłym tygodniu, to jest środa, razem z chórem mamy kolejny występ._

 _Miło by było gdybyś wpadł i posłuchał jak śpiewam, później możemy gdzieś wyjść jeśli oczywiście będziesz chciał xx_

 _-_ No i już.

-Wysłałeś?! Pokaż mi to, no!- w końcu go dopadł, tuż przy pokoju Chana i Byuna. -O... może właściwie być.

-Na następny raz po prostu przyjdź do mnie, a nie, zwlekasz. Ludzie tak szybko odchodzą...- zanucił Kyungsoo wstając z podłogi. -Dobra, ty wyleguj się przed telewizorem ale ja idę spotkać się z Yeollem. Zrobisz coś z tego co mamy w lodówce, kolacje?

-Spróbuję, jak coś zostaw pieniądze to przejdę się do sklepu.O! I pozdrów go ode mnie!

。。。

nbjn Kyungsoo uniusł zdziwiony brwi widząc Chanyeola w peruce.

-Zmieniasz płeć?- spytał kpiąco.

-Jestem siostrą Chana, Yorin.- czarnowłosemu zrzedła mina i przerażony zaczął się jej kłaniać.

-Przepraszam! Przepraszam, ale jesteście tak podobni!

-Nic się nie stało. Nie ty pierwszy nas mylisz, zapraszam.- otworzyła szerszej drzwi. -Chanyeol bierze prysznic.

-Wybacz mi, zrobiłem z siebie idiotę. -Zawstydzony D.O usiadł na jednym z foteli i poraz ostatni ukłonił się.

-Jesteś kochany. Ktoś taki powinien być twoim chłopakiem a nie ten szpaner!- wrzasnęła zalewając kawę w kubkach.

-Głuchy nie jestem.- warknął Park pojawiając się w progu. -Siemasz, Soo. Co u was?

-Matka Jongina jest cyborgiem i nie wychodzi z pokoju a Chen zaprosił swojego kochasia na kolejny występ.

-Odważył się?! Należą mu się brawa.- ucieszył się ale jego głos został stłumiony przez ręcznik, którym wycierał włosy.

-Też się zdziwiłem.- przytaknął. -Zmienił się przez te miesiące.

-No dobra, ja już nie podsłuchuje. Jaj coś to wołajcie. - dziewczyna postawiła dwa kubki na stoliku, po czym zamknęła się w swoim pokoju.

-Więc... masz siostrę. - zagadnął po chwili ciszy, Kyungsoo.

-Tak. Jest starsza o pięć lat. apropo

-Wychodzi na to, że prawie nic o tobie nie wiem.

-Możliwe.- przyznał. -Moje życie w gimnazjum i liceum kręciło się w okół znajomych siostry. Mój pseudonim-głupek Noony.

-I gdzie ty niby spotkałeś tam Baekhyuna? On jest z innej bajki.

-Dałem się zwieść i zrobiłem krok w bok, nikt mnie nie powstrzymywał.- przyznał. Ręcznik został przewieszony przez oparcie, obite brązową płachtą. -W tamtym czasie w ogóle jakoś moje więzi z rodzina się rozluźniły, wiesz, ten młodzieńczy bunt.

-U Baeka on chyba trwać będzie wiecznie.

-Najpierw myślałem, że to faktycznie taka otoczka. Żeby udowodnić znajomym jaki to on nie jest, ale z czasem, gdy przekraczał kolejne granice, zorientowałem się, że on całkowicie się pogubił.

-Trzeba przyznać, że to faktycznie jest niepokojące. Kiedyś mój przyjaciel, Luhan, specjalnie zaczął się umawiać z chłopakami aby wkurzyć swoich rodziców. Jednak gdy spotkał Xiumina oni wciąż myśleli, że to taki bunt. Do tej pory Luhan nie ma z nimi kontaktu. - Kyungsoo już kiedyś przedstawiał Chanowi swoich starych znajomych. Spotkali się parę razy całą ekipą, więc chłopak orientował się w osobach.

-Jego życie już mnie nie interesuje, okej? Byłem głupi i postanowiłem wdać się z nim w coś więcej, niż tylko seks. To był najgorszy błąd mojego życia ale dzięki temu wiem już, że potrzebuje czegoś stałe, co będzie miało zobowiązania i będzie wypełnione uczuciami i intymnością. Byun nie oferował mi żadnej z tych rzeczy.

-Każdy z nas w końcu dorasta i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to życie które aktualnie prowadzi nie satysfakcjonuje go. Sam przez to przechodziłem, to był jeden z powodów rzucenia pomysłu studiów do śmietnika.

-To idiotyczne, zachowujemy się jak staruszki.- zauważył nagle Park, odstawiając kubek.

-Mów za siebie. Ja tam się czuje młodo, a wbrew pozorom nasze pokolenie dorosło szybciej niż te poprzednie.

-Już niedługo zaczną ci się robić zakola a potem wyłysiejesz całkowicie.

-Ja tu z tobą prowadzę konwersację na poziomie a ty się ze mnie nabijasz. Co za kultura.- oburzył się, sącząc kawę.

-Lubię rozładowywać napięcie.

-To widać... myślisz, że twoja siostra będzie mi wiecznie wypominać to, ze ją z tobą pomyliłem?

-Nie ty jeden.- wzruszył ramionami całkowicie nieprzejęty. -Yorin to bawi, jeszcze nigdy nie strzeliła tego, tak zwanego _kobiecego focha._

-To dobrze, już bałem się, że popadnę w jej nie łaskę.

-W dzieciństwie oboje mieliśmy krótkie włosy i ludzie mylili nas na każdym kroku. Jest starsza o cztery lata. Wracając jednak do tego czynszu..

-Nie musisz go płacić. Biedny nie jestem.

-Ale pieniędzmi też nie sypiesz. Z zasady zapłacę i nawet nie kwestionuj, bo skoro jesteś moim Hyungiem i dałeś mi dach nad głową, to muszę się odwdzięczyć.

-Niech ci będzie Chanyeol... ale jak już wywalę Baekhyuna z mieszkania, to wracasz z powrotem.

。。。

-Suho! - Oh stał z telefonem starszego przy uchu. -Minho pyta się czy wolisz kuchnię włoską czy meksykańską.

-Włoską! I powiedz mu, że nie musi kupować już alkoholu!- odkrzyknął z łazienki, zajęty rozwieszaniem prania.

-Nom, woli tą pierwszą, no i nie bierz już piwa. Suho już je załatwił. Tak, jakbyś mógł. To pa.- rozłączył się, patrząc jak Kim wchodzi do kuchni.

Ciemnobrązowe włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, oczy świeciły swoim zwyczajnym blaskiem i Sehun nie mógł się nadziwić, że ten wciąż nie był w stałym związku. Oczywiście, od prawie 6 miesięcy spotykał się z Lee Minho, przystojnym baristą, choć Oh uważał, że w jego rodzinie musiały być jakieś ropuchy , bo takich oczu normalni ludzie nie mają. Jumneon był średniego wzrostu, zaledwie 1.69 a sylwetka miał chudą, jeśli więc zakładał dresy wyglądał jak uczeń gimnazjum, więc z racji tego Suho starał się ubierać jak najpoważniej. Pomimo tego jednak był naprawdę ładny, lekko wystające kości policzkowe, wąskie usta, brązowe oczy z naprawdę długimi rzęsami, no i ta burza włosów. Sehun czasami sam wzdychał na widok starszego, który na siłowni po wyczerpujących ćwiczeniach, przeczesywał je długimi palcami patrząc się tak rozognionym wzrokiem na wszystko dookoła. Gdyby Suho nie był starszy o 9 lat od niego, to może i by próbował z nim flirtować. Choć pocałowali się kiedyś, głupi epizod z alkoholem, skiwotał Kim, to blondyn nie czuł nic specjalnego co powinno się zadziać, jeśli faktycznie zakochałby się w nim. Więc nie miał nic przeciwko gdy Minho zaprosił bruneta na kolację. Oboje, zbliżając się do 30-stki nie znaleźli nikogo na stałe, postanowili więc dać sobie szanse i Sehun mocno ich dopingował. Lee nie miał nic przeciwko towarzystwu blondyna, sam posiadał znajomego w jego wieku i przyzwyczaił się do energicznych i wścibskich nastolatków. Sam był raczej spokojny, choć często opowiadał jak to za młodu szalał i tańczył w barach do białego rana. Sehun lubił ich słuchać, tak samo jak opowieści Joemuna, które nazywał magicznymi. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg domu dziecka, to właśnie on wzbudził w nim największe zaufanie. Miał zaledwie sześć lat, kiedy on piętnaście ale Suho się nim zaopiekował. Nawet gdy już stał się pełnoletni i tworzył własną cukiernie, to wciąż odwiedzał Sehuna i bawił się z nim. Oh był uroczym dzieckiem, więc chętnych na adopcję było wielu ale chłopak robił wszystko aby do nich nie doszło. Rozrabiał, przeklinał, uciekał i bawił się jedzeniem, wszystko to po to, aby nie musieć rozstawać się z Suho. Z czasem ten go adoptował i w papierach od tamtego czasu figurował jako jego oficjalny opiekun prawny. I dalej ich zwyczajem było opowiadanie bajek, przez Kima, nawet jeśli blondyn znał je już na pamięć a brunet nie miał nic przeciwko. Ich mały sekret nie wyszedł na jaw ale Sehun ciut obawiał się, że w przyszłości nikt nie będzie brał go na poważnie ale on nie potrafił usnąć inaczej.

-I za ile będzie?

-Za jakieś dwadzieścia minut.- blondyn siedział na krześle schylając się nad zeszytem, który dostał od _Chanyeola_.

Jego zgrabne, pochyłe pismo wprawiało blondyna w swojego rodzaju ekstazę, wyglądało to jak kaligraficzne pismo i Sehun zamykając oczy widział jak chłopak tymi długimi, bladymi palcami trzyma długopis i kreśli litery na białym papierze. Po tym jak przeczytał jego twór był oczarowany, jego usta same się otworzyły łapiąc chłodne powietrze. Przed swoimi oczami miał piracki statek, sunący po pełnym ostrych fal morzu, skrzynie pełne, świecących w promieniach słońca, brylantów i złotych monet. Zielonkawa woda, zimny odmęt pełen ryb, który wydawać by się mogło - iskrzy. Wysoki, drewniany maszt z podziurawionym białą płachtą materiału i piraci, spaleni na brąz w ostrym słońcu i wolni od wszelkich trosk. I brukowana ulica, biegnące po niej konie, stukot kopyt, krzyki sprzedających na straganach, gwar miasta, i kamienny zamek pełen tajemnic. Sehun widział to wszystko, przed jego oczami widniał realny świat, który nakreślił Chanyeol. To było tak niesamowite, że po przeczytaniu fragmentów, chłopak był tak urzeczony, że nie mógł zasnąć. Udało mu się usnąć dopiero nad ranem, gdy słońce wschodziło już na nieboskłon. Przyrzekł sobie, że zrobi wszystko aby Chan został jego chłopakiem. Wtedy zmusi go do dokończenia i będzie miał co czytać aby zasnąć. Westchnął dzierżąc w dłoni ołówek i powracając do pisania małych poprawek a dokładniej zabrał się za opisywanie postaci. Stwierdził, że w ten sposób może nie tylko zabłysnąć przed Chanyeolem ale i pomóc w pisaniu. Narysował małe wersje postaci, w średniowiecznych kostiumach a obok imiona i opisy. Starał się zrobić to jak najlepiej i pomimo ciekawskich spojrzeń Suho.

-Za ile wychodzisz?- spytał Kim siadając na przeciwko.

-O siedemnastej, więc będziesz mógł później pomiziać się z Minho. Tylko ostrzegam - jak wrócę, nie chce widzieć was uprawiających seks na kanapie. To obrzydliwe.

-Dobrze, zrobimy to na twoim łóżku.-zażartował a Sehun pokazał mu środkowy palec.-Ten paluszek to ty se w tyłek wsadź. Jak będziesz wracać to napisz sms'a.

-Okej. Jutro idziesz normalnie do pracy, no nie? Bo chciałbym abyś zawiózł mnie jutro do tego sklepu w centrum. W metro jest zbyt tłoczno.

-Moje auto odmawia ostatnio posłuszeństwa i nie jestem pewny czy jutro w ogóle odpali ale okej. Ewentualnie Minho może cię podwieść ale to rano.

-Zagadasz z nim? Wróciłbym już wtedy sam.

-Sądzę, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

-To dzięki.- uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznościom.

-Swoją drogą, powinieneś częściej rysować. - mówiąc to wyrwał mu notatnik, przeglądając go. -On pisze książkę?

-Dobrze wiesz, że wychodzą mi tylko chibi. Też tak myślałem ale powiedział, że po prostu czasem pisuje.

-Całkiem niezłe.- odpowiedział przewracając kartki. Nagle parsknął śmiechem.

-No co?

-ale ty walisz teksty - gibki jak guma od majtek, cichy jak stado przedszkolaków.

-Czepiasz się. Są normalne.

-Jak ty, czyli niezbyt.

-Hyung!

-Dobra, ideę sobie.- roztrzepał jego włosy i zniknął za rogiem.

Sehun poprawił ostatni obrazek i sprawdził czy opis jest poprawny. Z zadowoleniem zamknął notatnik. Już wczoraj zadzwonił do czarnowłosego, tamten zdziwił się nieco ale zaproponował spotkanie w następnym dniu. Cieszył się ale stojąc teraz przed szafą pełną ubrań, nie wiedział co ma założyć. Ostatnim razem gdy się widzieli Chanyeol miał na sobie czarne spodnie, bluzkę w paski i ciepły sweter. Zastanawiał się wtedy czy nie jest mu zimno ale ten facet jest _dosłownie gorący_. Blondyn nie wiedział więc czy ubierając się zwyczajnie, zwróci jego uwagę. Ostatecznie wciągnął na nogi jeansy a na górę szary sweter, który podkreślał bladość jego skóry. Do kieszeni kurtki upchnął telefon, portfel i klucze, notatnik postanowił nieść w ręku. Pożegnał się z Suho życząc mu udanego wieczoru i wyszedł.

Śnieg już właściwie topniał ale wciąż pokrywał większą część ziemi. Omijając więc tworzące się bajorka błota, ruszył w stronę/black space/. Słońce przedzierało się mackami poprzez chmury, próbując ogrzać rumiane z zimna twarze. Ptaki latały nisko a samochody sunęły jakby z rozpaczą po jezdni. Gdy Sehun wchodził do kawiarenki, Chanyeol siedział już przy jednym ze stolików. Pomachał do niego i przywołał gestem. Oh usiadł, zdejmując kurtkę zawieszając ją na oparciu krzesła.

-Hej.- przywitał się. -Sądzę, że to mistrzostwo i dałem coś od siebie.

-Dopisałeś coś?- spytał otwierając zeszyt. Uniósł brwi, gdy zobaczył pierwszy z rysunków jednak gdy przeczytał opis jego kąciki ust uniosły się do góry. Przy ostatniej postaci uśmiechał się już szeroko.

-wow, to jest super! Sam to zrobiłeś? Te rysunki są urocze.

-To nic takiego. Pomyślałem, że to ci się przyda do dalszego pisania.- odpowiedział, trąc kark dłonią.

-Starałem się żeby wyszły jak najlepiej ale nie jestem pewny efektu końcowego.

-To jest naprawdę fajne. Podoba mi się. Rysujesz profesjonalnie?- spytał odkładając na bok czarny notatnik.

-Nie, czasami rysuje takie maluszki. Nic innego mi nie wychodzi. Ale chciałem ci powiedzieć, że to co stworzyłeś jest naprawdę piękne. Twój styl pisania jest taki lekki, że każde słowo unosi wyimaginowany obraz świata. Potrafisz też sprawić, że mam ciarki na plecach czytając co niektóre fragmenty. Chciałbym żebyś pisał dalej.

-No daj spokój, tak dobre to to nie jest.- zawstydził się Chanyeol.-Mówiłem ci, że pisuje raczej sporadycznie i dopiero się uczę.

-No i? Chociaż spróbuj. Nie chciałbyś aby twoja książka była bestselerem i była w każdej bibliotece oraz księgarni? - przekonywał.

-Fajnie by było, jak tak nalegasz to może... zamawiamy coś?

-Jeśli mają czekoladową bubble tea to oczywiście.- uśmiechnął się.

-Ostatnio też ją piłeś? Takie twoje małe uzależnienie?

-Trochę. A ty masz jakieś?

-Niespecjalnie, przynajmniej ja o niczym nie wiem.

-Hmm.- przytaknął a zaraz potem pojawiła się kelnerka. Spisała zamówienie i odeszła do lady.

-I jak tam twoje zbieranie na wyjazd do Niemiec?

-Średnio.-wzruszył ramionami. -Nie mam stałej pracy, więc to jeszcze trochę potrwa.

-To ile ty właściwie masz lat?

-Dziewiętnaście. Ty masz pewnie dwadzieściapare

-Mam dwadzieścia lat. Wyglądam aż tak staro?- oburzył się teatralnie. -W zeszłym miesiącu miałem urodziny, więc wychodzi na to, że jesteśmy z tego samego rocznika.

-Powiedziałbym raczej, że jesteś za przystojny jak na dwadzieścia lat.- odpowiedział, przyjmując od kelnerki swoją bubble tea.

-Pozwolę to sobie uznać za komplement.- przed Chanyeolem znalazła się butelka soku wiśniowego, zamiast zakrętki miała wsadzoną już słomkę.

-Wracając... od jak dawna piszesz? Wciąż powtarzasz, że dopiero się uczysz ale ja odnoszę zupełni odwrotne wrażenie. To raczej nie jest coś, co piszą przeciętni autorzy fanfiction w internecie. Nie pytaj skąd wiem.- odrzekł od razu, widząc jak ten otwiera już usta. -Mam ześwirowanego opiekuna. Nieistotne. Więc?

-Normalnie, ja naprawdę piszę od niedawna.- wzruszył ramionami. -Pracuje jako barman, moja zmiana zaczyna się od dwudziestej pierwszej, więc za dnia po prostu się nudzę. Raz wziąłem kartkę i coś nabazgrałem i tak teraz to ciągnę w tym notatniku. Nic wielkiego, żadnych fajerwerków.- sprostował.

-Jako barman? Szczerzę, gdy zobaczyłem cie po raz pierwszy, myślałem, że jesteś szefem jakiejś firmy.

-Naprawdę?- parsknął śmiechem. -Wszyscy moi znajomi widzą mnie raczej jako energicznego dziesięciolatka.

-To coś pomiędzy.- przytaknął, bawiąc się słomką.

-Tak apropo - bardzo zależy ci na tym abym skończył pisać?- Sehun pokiwał nieśmiało głową. -W takim razie coś, za coś. Co ty na to?- uniósł brew, wykrzywiając twarz w komicznej wersji pytania. Oh musiał zmusić się całą swoją wolą, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Chrząkając odpowiedział.

-Niech będzie.

-Umów się ze mną na randkę.

Sehun omal nie zakrztusił się swoją bubble tea. Czuł jak jego policzki nabiegają krwią, tworząc niezbyt ładne, w jego mniemaniu, rumieńce.

-Cena chyba adekwatna, no nie?

-O..ookej.- wystękał, zasłaniając policzki. -Ale oczekuję, że już na następne spotkanie będziesz miał kolejny rozdział.

。。。

Kulki czekoladowe wesoło pobrzękiwały w misce, mleko grzało się w garnuszku a Kyungsoo krzątał się w kuchni. Taki widok zastał Kai o poranku, gdy wciąż zaspany przeciągał się, idąc coś zjeść.

-Cześć, kochanie. Wyspałeś się?

-Mogło być lepiej. Na treningach wyciskają z nas siódme poty, więc o pełnym relaksie nie ma mowy.- brunet złożył całusa na policzku D.O i usiadł przy stole.

-A w szkole tak jak wcześniej?- widząc jak przytakuje, westchnął. -Chen też już narzeka, ciągle tylko lata od szkoły do teatru. Jak tak dalej będzie, to się wykończycie. Zjesz jajecznicę?

-Zjadłbym konia z kopytami, więc jak najbardziej. Baek w łazience?

-Nie wrócił od wczoraj, pewnie zasnął u kogoś w łóżku.

-Hejka.- w kuchni pojawił się Jongdae. -Czuję jajka, hmmm...- zaciągnął się zapachem. -Pychota.

-Tylko dlatego wstałeś?

-Między innymiiii- ziewnął niespodziewanie. -Siedziałem do trzeciej w nocy i powtarzałem materiał z arytmetyki. Dalej nic nie rozumiem ale już walić to, chce mi się spaaać!- jęknął kładąc głowę na stół.

-Ty przynajmniej masz jakiś czas na naukę a mnie cisną w studiu.

-Matura to bzdura. Soo ... a dla kogo te płatki?- Chen opierał się teraz policzkiem o drewniany blat stołu. Jego oczy były podkrążone a włosy sterczały zabawnie.

-Dla mnie. Zbrzydła mi jakoś ostatnio jajecznica.- wyłączył gaz pod patelnią i garnkiem. -Gotowe.

-Jesteś chłopakiem na medal.- wyszczerzył się Kai, gdy wylądował przed nim talerz pełny aromatycznego jedzenia.

-Przestań bo się zaczerwienie.

-Jesteś blady jak sufit. Ty się w ogóle opalasz?

-Pozwolę to sobie z grzeczności nie komentować.

-Z grzeczności to ty powinieneś mi odsunąć krzesło.- zamarli, gdy usłyszeli zimny kobiecy głos. Obok nich stała elegancko ubrana matka Jongina, z miną jakby zobaczyła wnętrzności psa. -Stoję tu już dłuższą chwilę.

-O..oh, oczywiście.- Kyungsoo zerwał się z miejsca.

-Daj spokój.- Kai złapał go za łokieć. -Moja mama też potrafi to zrobić, nieprawdaż? - uniósł kpiąco brew.

-A twój chłopak jest niekulturalny.- wysyczała wściekle siadając na krzywo odsunięte, przez Chena krzesło.

-Bo co? Masz dwie lewe ręce?!

-Po za tym co to za speluna? W życiu nie widziałam gorzej urządzonego mieszkania. I co to jest, kupa?- wskazała na wciąż parujący posiłek przed Jongdae.

-Wypraszam sobie! Sam urządzałem ten lokal!- oburzył się karmelowłosy. Jego własna reakcja zadziwiła go na tyle, że po chwili siedział już ze spuszczoną głową.

-Jest ładnie! To nie jest cholerny pałac, urządziliśmy go tak jak chcieliśmy! Nie masz się czego czepiać?- Jongin wstał opierając ręce na stole, nachylił się.

-Usiądź i nie udawaj, że nie mam racji.

-Pieprzysz głupoty! Zresztą ty nie robisz nic innego, co nie? Całymi dniami siedzisz tylko w tej cholernej willi i myślisz sobie jaka to jesteś zajebista i lepsza od innych! To nawet Stev zmądrzał.

-Ty też skończysz jak plebs, jeśli będziesz zadawał się z tymi.. tymi.. lumpami.

-Hola, hola, hola. Zwolnij kobieto!

-Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?!- także wstała. Teraz jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie złości.

-Magicznie.- sarknął. -Powiedz o co ci chodzi i wracaj do domu!

-Nie możesz być gejem, życie sobie marnujesz!

-I o to tyle szumu, bo jestem gejem?!

-Potrzebna jest ci kobieta, miła, kulturalna, urocza, taka, którą będziesz mógł ratować z opresji. Na przykład taka Hannah albo Julliet!

-A może to ja chcę być ratowany z opresji? A ty powiedz szczerze, czemu wolisz facetów.

-Co to ma..

-Powiedz!

-Bo mają penisa.- wybąkała.

-No właśnie.- pokiwał głową z miną jakby rozmawiał z przedszkolakiem. -Wolę być posuwanym a nie tym co posówa. Proste.

-To oburzające!

-Ty jesteś _oburzająca_. Twoje zachowanie jest paskudne, mam własne życie i to ode mnie zależy czy jestem buddystą czy chrześcijaninem, panseksualny czy aseksualny, lubię truskawki czy brzoskwinie!

-Tak się bawić nie będziemy! Pakuj się! Zostaniesz prawnikiem i będziesz mężem Roxany.

-D.O trzymaj mnie bo zaraz po prostu nie wytrzymam. Czy ty do reszty postradałaś rozumy?! Nigdzie nie idę i nie szuja mnie więcej, nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

-Wydziedziczę cię!

-Proszę bardzo! Wszystko, tylko nie twoja parszywa twarz z rana!- kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę byłego pokoju Chanyeola. -Adios, i nigdy nie wracaj.

-Jeszcze ci pokaże!- krzyczała na parkingu, gdy upychał jej walizkę do samochodu. Zatrzasnął mocno bagażnik i z wysoko uniesioną głową ruszył do bloku.

Za odjeżdżającym samochodem unosiły się tumany kurzu i śniegu. Jongin namiętnie całował Kyungsoo przyciskając go do ściany a Jongdae czym prędzej ulatniał się.

Życie w ich malutkim mieszkanku powoli wracało do normy...

。。。

— Bladego pojęcia nie mam.— wzruszył ramionami. — Może to było wtedy, gdy Tiff złamała rękę.

— Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, abyście przestali tak mówić?! Po za tym, to zdjęcie jest z tego okresu co Chan nie mógł rozstać się ze swoją fretką. Pamiętam jeszcze jak ja zgubił i oczywiście ja musiałam jej szukać.— odgarnęła włosy z twarz i wygodniej rozsiadła się na stosie poduszek.

— Wybacz, jednak to brzmi lepiej. Sama rozumiesz.— wyszczerzyła się Amber, po czym przybiła piątkę z Minho.

— To wszystko przez ciebie, Lee. — wskazała na niego oskarżycielsko palcem. — Szpaner.

— Kiedy mówimy do ciebie Tiffany, przed oczami mam zapyziałą bibliotekarkę z naszego liceum.— stwierdził Chanyeol, wpychając do ust kolejną garść popcornu.

— Dobra, już się nie odzywam.— warknęła.

— Nie obrażaj się imię jest kwintesencją ciebie.

— Wielkie dzięki.

— Nie o to mi chodziło!

— Przecież wiem. Dziękuje.— pocałowała Liu w policzek i zrobiła jej miejsce obok siebie. — A gdzie Yorin?

— Kibel ją pochłoną.

— Dzięki, Minho. Chyba nikt porządnie cię ostatnio nie uderzył.— w pokoju pojawiła się czarnowłosa z miną skazańca. — Nigdy więcej nie jem lazanii, mowy nie ma.

— Ale żeście się mnie dziś uczepiły. O! a to jest nasza ukochana Channela.— zaśmiał się widząc zdjęcie. — Wyglądałeś tu naprawdę uroczo!

— Hyuung!

— No co Channie, to święta prawda. Wyglądasz jak urocza dziewuszka! Takie nogi piechota nie chodzą.

— Wszyscy myśleli wtedy, że mam siostrę bliźniaczkę. Weźcie się ściśnijcie.

— Te rajstopy mnie strasznie uciskały. — skrzywił się Park. — Nie wiem jak wy możecie non stop chodzić w staniku. Bycie kobietą jest przereklamowane.

— Żebyś wiedział. Faceci mają za dobrze. — przyznała rację Tiffany.

— Możemy przeglądać te zdjęcia szybciej? Jesteśmy przy trzecim a minęła prawie godzina!

Całe towarzystwo leżało na miękkim kocu, rozłożonym na panelach w salonie mieszkania Tiffany. U góry znajdowała się sterta różnorakich poduszek, które zakupiła przez te wszystkie lata. Dzięki temu leżeli wygodnie przed ekranem telewizora, na którym oglądali zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, zamiast cisnąć się na wąskiej kanapie. Na małym drewnianym stoliczku, który znajdował się pomiędzy nimi, stały miski z przekąskami i butelki piwa. Amber dodała parę rzeczy od siebie, to jest: orientalne zapachowe świeczki i wódkę, którą dostała od znajomych. Lee, jako ten najbardziej obeznany z elektroniką, dzierżył w dłoni pilota, którym przewijał zdjęcia, w drugiej dłoni trzymał butelkę, sącząc z niej co jakiś czas trunek.

— Dobra, dobra.

Na ekranie pojawiła się grupka uśmiechniętych dzieciaków. Robili śmieszne miny, stojąc w strugach deszczu na środku miast.

— Pamiętam to. To nasza pierwsza wspólna wycieczka.— zauważył Chanyeol.

— Wtedy było fajnie. Niczym się nie przejmowaliśmy, wszystko nas cieszyło.

— To były czasy.

— Czasami mam ochotę cofnąć się w czasie. — przyznała Yorin. — Nic bym nie zmieniała, ale po prostu chciałabym przeżyć to wszystko jeszcze raz.

— Chciałem wtedy zostać strażakiem. — skrzywił się Minho. — Dzięki bogu, że jednak zmieniłem zdanie.

— A co, zakochałeś się w kimś?

— Tak.

— Bo już myś... czekaj, co?! — Amber zakrztusiła się wodą. Kaszlała chwilę aż w końcu Chan nie zlitował się nad nią i nie uderzył jej w plecy. — Masz kogoś?

— Od jakiś sześciu miesięcy.

— I ja dowiaduje się o tym dopiero teraz? Pff też mi przyjaciel...— fochnęła się.

— Nasz głupek noony zresztą też. — pochwaliła się Park.

— Czego my się tu dowiadujemy! Opowiadajcie chłopaki - kto to!

— To właściciel restauracji _Black Space_. Jest przystojny i uroczy.— uśmiechnął się głupio, oczami wyobraźni widząc go.

— To będziemy mieli darmowe żarcie? — ucieszyła się Yorin.

— Jeszcze jakieś pikantne szczególiki? — Tiffany poruszyła zabawnie brwiami.

— Jest seksowny, jeśli o to chodzi. Plus - ma pod swoją opieką takiego jednego dzieciaka...

— Ma dziecko?!

— Nie! Nie, oni tak naprawdę nie są ze sobą spokrewnieni, tylko bardzo zżyli się w domu dziecka.

— Mam dziwne wrażenie, że z tym dzieciakiem to ja się aktualnie umawiam...

— Z Sehunem?

— Tak, jeśli twoim chłoptasiem jest Junmyeon.

— No to jesteśmy w domu. — przybili sobie żółwiki.

— Hola, stop. Ja trochę nie ogarniam... więc ten Jungmo...

— Junmyeon.

— Junmyeon. Wychowywał się w domu dziecka razem z Sehunem, a że dogadywali się to adoptował młodego i w papierach jest jego prawnym opiekunem, tak?

— Si. Dodatkowo ja umawiam się z Sehunem a Minho Hyung z Suho.

— Oł.. interesujące. — przyznała z uznaniem Amber.

— Krystal mi o tym mówiła. Jesteście tematem plotek numer jeden, tak w ogóle.

— No i co zrobisz? No nic nie zrobisz. — wzruszyła ramionami czarnowłosa. — Pokazujcie te zdjęcia, bo mi się nudzi. Chcę dalej powspominać!

。。。

Jongdae schodząc ze sceny był jeszcze bardziej zestresowany niż przed występem. Nie mógł już doczekać się spotkania ze swoim _chłopakiem._ Wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć jak to wszystko w ogóle się stało, bał się, że czar magicznej wróżki chrzestnej zaraz pryśnie. Xing był naprawdę miły i był pierwszą osobą, która była gotowa poświęcić mu cały swój cenny czas. Dotychczas tylko komunikowali się telefonicznie - parę razy dzwonili do siebie i to też wtedy czarnowłosy poprosił go o chodzenie ze sobą. Bardzo chciał aby jego znajomi zaakceptowali go, bo prawda była taka, że ich zdanie było dla niego najważniejsze. Widząc za kulisami swoich znajomych i chłopaka, _boże, jak to brzmi,_ ruszył w ich stronę.

— Cudownie śpiewasz. — właśnie tak przywitał się z nim YiXing, po czym przytulił go.

— Dziękuję. — pocałował go w policzek.

— A teraz Jongdae porozmawiajmy o tym jakim jesteś idiotą, i ty Lay także. — odezwał się Kyungsoo. — Chen, trzeba mi było wcześniej powiedzieć jak nazywa się ten twój chłopak, bo tak właściwie to jest mój przyjaciel.

— Słucham? — zdziwił się, patrząc przy tym z jednego chłopaka na drugiego.

— To prawda. — pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie, Lay. — Głupio wyszło.

— Wasza historia kojarzy mi się teraz z jakąś bajką. — wtrącił się Jongin, który pchał wózek Huanga.

— To też, ale już wiem kogo będę mógł zabić gdy Chen będzie zraniony.

— Tylko nie mnie nie bij! Muszę skończyć projekt na zajęcia. — zażartował przytrzymując drzwi przed Jongdae.

— Gdzie idziemy?

— Twój głos jest naprawdę piękny. Jak cały ty. — YiXing kochał zawstydzać Chena, objął go w pasie i prowadził przez park.

— Przed siebie, Jongin. — odpowiedział na jego pytanie D.O. — Na tym polega nasze życie.

— Sądzicie, że to jest ,, _to"_? To sprawi, że będzie szczęśliwy? — Tao spoglądał na coraz bardziej oddalająca się parę. Trzymali się za ręce i rozmawiając między sobą, co jakiś czas śmiejąc się wniebogłosy. — Czy naprawdę przez tą głupią wpadkę Baekhyuna oni zakochali się w sobie?

— Pewnie tak. Nasz ChenChen jest teraz szczęśliwy.

— To fajnie i w ogóle ale ja tu marznę. — zwrócił na siebie uwagę Kai. — Nie możemy się nimi zachwycać gdzieś indziej, na przykład w domu? Oni i tak są zbyt zaaferowani sobą.

— Masz rację. Wszystko się w końcu zaczęło układać...

。。。

Dębowe panele podłogowe połyskiwały wesoło w świetle zimowego słońca. Długie pasma zachodzącego słońca gładziły je, delikatnie pieszcząc. Biała firanka falowała spokojnie, przefiltrowując chłodne powietrze z dworu. Ostre igiełki zimna raziły ich twarze i bose stopy ale chwila była zbyt nierealna, by o tym myśleć. Dwie klatki piersiowe unosiły się obok siebie i opadały, w prawie identycznym rytmie, chłonąc wilgotny wiatr, który nieuchronnie szczypał ich w płuca. Nosy zaczerwieniły się, kontrastując z fioletowawymi ustami i bladymi policzkami. Pod ich powiekami dryfowały malutkie światełka prowadzące wgłąb umysł. Drżały od tego delikatnie, jakby chcąc zatrzymać je w klatce, którą było ludzkie ciało. Jedyne co łączyło te dwa ciała, to cieniutka tasiemka słuchawek, wetknięta w ich uszy. Po środku znajdował się telefon, który podłączył ich zarówno do siebie jak i pozwolił przenieść się do zupełnie innej czasoprzestrzeni.

Za szklana powierzchnią szyby, toczył się zupełnie inny świat. Pędzące samochody zostawiające za sobą smugi spalin, zaśmiecone trawniki pełne topniejącego śniegu i ludzie, którzy nie znali celu własnego życia. To wszystko było teraz z dala od nich, pozwalając im utonąć w morskiej toni. Statek bujał się na szumiących ponętnie falach, wiatr dął w maszty niczym urzeczony a słońce paliło plecy marynarzy. W tym właśnie momencie Chanyeol poderwał się do siadu.

— Wiem! — sięgnął długą ręką po notatnik leżący niedaleko. Otworzył go i zaczął kreślić długopisem kolejne linijki opowiadania.

W tym samym czasie Sehun także uniósł się do siadu. Melancholijnie wyłączył odtwarzacz i opierając się o ramię czarnowłosego, patrzył jak papier zapełniany jest przez małe literki. Wypuścił z powietrze z ust, tworząc mały obłoczek białej pary. Uleciała do góry aby po chwili zlać się z cząsteczkami tlenu. Patrzył jak długie, blade palce z zaciętością trzymają długopis i suną po kolejnych linijkach. Prawie białe i skostniałe przez zimno, z widocznymi zaczerwieniami w okół kosteczek, podniecały blondyna jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Nie czytał jednak, zamknął oczy odprężając się ponownie. Pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść, zakrywając jego świecące oczy i złączył, dotąd rozchylone, wargi. Z czasem jego oddech stał się płytki, zapadł bowiem w sen. Spokojny i ciepły, który otaczał go ze wszystkich stron. Chanyeol w tym czasie zdążył już skończyć pisać i siedział teraz wpatrując się w zrelaksowaną twarz Sehuna. Patrzył jak jego oczy drżą pod cienką skórą powiek, blade policzki zaczynały robić się różowawe i to był ten moment, w którym Park pochylił się ku niemu i złożył na jego wąskich wargach pocałunek. Obiecując przy tym, że nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić.

*byłeś kiedyś w berlinie?

**nie, ale zbieram na wycieczkę.

*** mogę mówić też po włosku.

**** jesteś nauczycielem?

***** ty jesteś podniecający.


End file.
